Heart & Clover
by Zoccshan
Summary: Sewaktu kecil, aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Sedangkan kau tidak, bahkan sedikit pun. Aku menerimanya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku... apabila nanti aku malah berbalik membencimu, Ino. "Kenapa tidak sampai pagi saja? Setauku kau hobi menghabiskan malam di hotel bersama pria brengsek itu." Semi-M, Incest. For Fujisaki Fuun's birthday! NaruIno & GaaIno. CHAP 4 UP! R&R?
1. Keluarga

**Summary :**

**Sewaktu kecil, aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Sedangkan kau tidak, bahkan sedikit pun. Aku menerimanya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku****... ****apabila nanti****aku malah berbalik membencimu, Ino.**

.

.

_Sejak kecil... aku selalu dirawat oleh ibu seorang—hanya dia. _

_Bisa dibilang, ibu adalah single parent. Selama bersamaku, dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang ayah, atau tentang keluarganya yang lain. Kata ibu, kami tidak mempunyai kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, ataupun sepupu. Di dunia ini ia hanya punya aku. Dan aku pun hanya punya dia._

_Kami cuma hidup berdua. Dan seperti keluarga yang lain, aku menerima kenyataan ini dan bahagia._

_Tapi... mendadak 'dia' datang. Awalnya, aku tidak tau dia siapa. Yang kutau pria berambut pirang itu mulai sering datang ke rumah, dan menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan ibu. _

'_Dia Minato, pacar ibu. Tampan, ya? Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi ayahmu...'_

_Kupikir, kalimat yang ibu keluarkan bersama senyuman tadi akan menjadi sesuatu yang baik di masa depan. Karena sesuai keinginan ibu, ia ingin aku mempunyai seorang ayah. Jadi keluarga kecil kami bisa lengkap. Ada ayah, ibu, dan aku._

_Dan lama kelamaan... impiannya terkabul. Ibu menikahinya. Sekarang aku punya ayah. _

_Namaku berganti dari Ino Yamanaka menjadi Ino Namikaze._

_Namun, nyatanya... ini bukan drama yang berakhir bahagia. Ini kehidupan nyata. _

_Di saat ibuku hamil, kami baru tau kalau ayah ternyata masih mempunyai istri—yang ternyata bukan cuma dirinya. Ibuku hanya selingkuhan yang dia nikah sirihkan. Ayah menyesal, dan dia meminta maaf. Semuanya menyisakan ibu yang menangis histeris, terutama saat ayah mulai meninggalkan kami tanpa kabar._

_Lalu karena ibu terlalu stress, Naruto—nama adikku—akhirnya lahir prematur._

_Naruto selamat, tapi ibu meninggal._

_Sekarang, di dunia ini hanya tersisa aku dan Naruto._

_Kutatap Naruto yang pada waktu itu masih kecil. Bersama iris sapphire-nya, bayi berambut pirang itu menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar. _

_Lucu... _

_Tapi bagiku memuakkan._

_Naruto mirip ayah._

_Karena itu... aku membencinya. _

_Aku tidak suka..._

_Karena dia..._

_Karena dia juga, ibu menjadi bodoh dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini..._

.

.

.

**HEART & CLOVER**

"**Heart & Clover" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze & Ino Yamanaka]**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Incest, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST. **Keluarga

.

.

Sesaat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05.30 pagi, suasana fajar menjadi pemandangan indah di kota Konoha—daerah tempatnya tinggal. Burung-burung mulai berkicau, dan angin segar berhembus pelan memasuki jendela rumah yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar.

Di dalam rumah yang bernuansa kuning pucat, di sana ada seorang anak kecil. Namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu sedang memeluk erat wadah berisi beras menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Sedangkan, salah satu tangannya lagi sibuk menggeserkan kursi kecil—yang kaki kursinya cukup pendek—ke depan tempat cuci di dapur.

Setelah itu ia berdiri di atas kursi, sehingga pandangannya bisa menyamai tinggi keran. Ia nyalakan air dan ditampungnya ke dalam wadah. Ia menggulung terlebih dulu lengan baju tidurnya yang panjang. Lalu, dia aduknya beras tadi sampai bersih.

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara di dalam rumah tersebut. Hanya ada suara beras yang dibersihkan dan juga air keran yang mengalir.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis SMA yang sudah siap dengan seragam _sailor_-nya.

Namanya Ino, kakak dari Naruto yang berumur 17 tahun.

Tanpa bertanya ataupun menyapa, gadis pirang yang rambutnya diberi gaya _pony tail_ itu melewati dapur dan meja makan—mengabaikan Naruto. Ia langsung menuju ke depan pintu rumah untuk memasang sepatunya.

Merasakan kehadiran Ino di lantai satu, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Mata bulatnya menatap sang kakak yang sedang memunggunginya dari kejauhan.

"Ino?" Panggilnya perlahan.

"Hm?"

"Aku baru mau masak nasi..."

"..."

"..."

Ino menunggu kalimat Naruto. "Iya, lalu?"

"Aku ingin... sekali-sekali kita makan bersama." Naruto sedikit menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia lumayan ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Ino menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berbalik, dan menatap Naruto melalui tatapan bosannya. "Memangnya kau membuat nasi untuk berapa orang?"

Merasa ditanggapi, sontak saja raut wajah Naruto berbinar. Segeralah ia memasang senyuman lebarnya.

"Dua. Dan soal lauknya, nanti aku bisa memanaskan _kare_ yang kemarin—"

"Sudahlah." Ino menyela. "Aku pernah bilang padamu, kan? Aku tidak akan mau makan nasi di pagi hari. Dan juga... berhentilah membuatkanku makanan."

Sekarang Naruto memutuskan untuk diam.

Dan saat ia mencoba melihat kakaknya lagi, Ino baru saja menggeser pintu depan rumah. Tampaknya ia akan pergi bersekolah. Tidak mau menyerah, Naruto menaruh wadah berasnya ke atas meja dan berlari mengejar Ino sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menutup pintu.

Setelah ditahannya pintu agar tidak tertutup, Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tapi... ini hari pertamaku masuk SD."

Alis Ino mengernyit. "Terus kenapa?"

"Perayaan kecil... dengan makan bersama." Nada Naruto semakin merendah, lalu sedikit mengadah—karena Ino jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kumohonnn..."

"Aku ini murid SMA. Aku sibuk, Naru." Ino memalingkan wajah. "Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya sih bisa."

"Ya, sudah. Tidak ada bedanya juga—"

"Ah! Tunggu!"

Baru saja Ino akan benar-benar menutup pintu rumah, Naruto langsung menggenggam erat tas jinjing Ino.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ino-_nee_, aku—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Mendadak Ino menyelanya dengan kalimat sinis dan penuh penekanan.

Naruto menggigit pelan lidahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia salah kata—karena memang sudah sedari dulu Ino tidak mau dia panggil menggunakan embel-embel '-_nee_'.

"Ma-Maaf."

"Lebih baik kau cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku bisa terlambat kalau kau menahanku terus."

Naruto sedikit memandang kedua iris _aquamarine_ Ino. "Aku tidak tau jalan ke SD-ku..."

"..."

"..."

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Kau tau di mana _minimarket_ berada, kan?" Jelasnya tidak acuh. "Dari sana tinggal lurus dan belok kiri. Itu sudah sampai ke sekolahmu."

"Tapi—"

**Trrrr...**

Mendadak ponsel Ino berdering, dan menyerobot kalimat Naruto.

Tanpa memedulikan Naruto lagi, gadis itu langsung memasang senyum ceria dan menyapa seseorang yang menelfonnya.

"Halo? Gaara-_kun_?"

"Kau mau menjemputku? Iya, aku mau. Nanti malam, ya?"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menyerah apabila kakaknya sudah berbicara dengan Gaara—pacar Ino. Jadi ia biarkan saja Ino dengan cekikikan membalas kalimat Gaara sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

Dan semuanya menyisakan Naruto yang hanya bisa bersabar di depan pintu rumah.

"Ino-_nee_..." Bisiknya sedih, lalu menutup pintu. "_Itterasshai_..."

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kelas yang bertuliskan XII-A, Ino menggeser pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Ia letakan tas jinjingnya yang berwarna biru muda ke atas meja—yang terletak di deretan tengah. Sesudah mengambil sebuah majalah _fashion_ yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah, Ino membacanya sekalian menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku.

**Sreek.**

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, kali ini oleh sesosok gadis berambut merah muda. Itu sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno.

"Aa, Ino! Rupanya kau sudah datang..."

Ino mengangguk singkat saat Sakura mendatangi mejanya. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Tadi aku dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_ ke ruang guru. Biasa, ada tugas OSIS."

"Kau masih saja betah di organisasi aneh itu."

"Tidak apa-apa dong. Lagian seru kok. Kau sih tidak mau ikut saat ada pemilihan perangkat OSIS—di beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Aku memang tidak mau." Ino tersenyum.

"Iya, iya..."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap jam dinding, tampaknya 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Dikeluarkannya segala keperluan yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran jam pertama. Dan sewaktu ia akan mengambil tempat pensil, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat ponselnya yang terdapat gantungan kunci berbentuk makanan. Sontak saja Sakura teringat sesuatu hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia katakan ke Ino.

Setelah berberes buku, ia melirik ke Ino yang masih membaca majalah.

"Ino..." Panggilnya. Senyuman Sakura mengembang. "Aku belajar masak lagi loh."

Ino yang mendengar hal itu sontak saja menoleh ke Sakura dan tertawa. "Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah menyerah mengembangkan kemampuan burukmu itu."

"Iya, aku disuruh ibu. Katanya latihan sebagai istri yang baik."

"Ibumu benar kok. Apa gunanya istri jika tidak bisa memasak, Sakura?"

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, aku tau..."

"Memangnya kau buat makanan apa?"

"_Bitterballen_!" Sakura kembali sumringah sesaat ia mengucapkan nama makanan tadi.

"_Bitterballen..._ lagi?" Ino mengingat-ingat benda berbentuk bulat yang pernah Sakura masakan kepadanya dulu—sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hm! Kali ini lebih enak dibandingkan buatanku yang kemarin-kemarin~"

"_Bitterba__l__len_-mu lebih cocok disebut perkedel kentang, tau."

Cubitan pelan langsung mengenai pipi mulus Ino.

"Ino-_pig_ jahat! _Bitterballen_ itu beda sama perkedel kentang. Ini tuh memakai wortel, brokoli, daging, dan potongan _melted cheese_ di dalamnya..."

Sambil mengelus pipinya, Ino mengangguk maklum. Sakura sudah beratus-ratus kali menjelaskan hal itu.

"Kau mau coba, tidak?" Belum sempat Ino menjawab, Sakura kembali meneruskan. "Ah, tapi aku lupa bawa. Jadi besok, ya? Nanti aku bawakan _bitterballen_ yang banyak, jadi kau bisa makan berkali-kali di rumah."

Ino _sweatdrop_. "Iya, terima kasih aja deh."

"Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah, Naru-_chan_ juga suka sama _bitterballen_-ku..."

"Naru?"

"Iya. Kan waktu kita masih kelas 8, aku pernah membawakan _bitterballen_ juga ke rumahmu. Saat itu Naru-_chan_ masih berumur dua tahun, tapi dia makannya dengan lahap—padahal aku yakin rasa _bitterballen_-ku masih jauh dari kata enak..."

"Bayi memang pemakan semua hal, bodoh."

"Tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku tetap akan membawakan _bitterballen_ untukmu dan Naru-_chan!_"

Sesaat kemudian, senyuman di wajah Ino sedikit memudar. Ia memalingkan wajah dan kembali membaca majalahnya. "Tidak perlu. Besok kau kasihkan saja ke Lee atau siapapun, asalkan jangan ke aku."

"Aaaa... jangan begitu! Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Apa lagi aku sudah membungkuskan banyak untukmu. Terima, ya?"

Ino menghela nafas pasrah. "Iya deh. Karena kau sahabatku, apa sih yang tidak?"

"Nah! Jadi kalau nanti Naru-_chan_ tanya itu dari siapa, bilangnya dari Sakura-_neechan_ yang cantik ini, oke? Pasti dia akan senang~" Sakura tersenyum manis sesaat membayangkan anak kecil berambut pirang—adik dari sahabatnya—itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Iya, iya... lagian _bitterballen_ penuh usahamu itu lumayan enak di lidahku juga—setidaknya lebih mending dari pada masakanmu yang lain." Ino susah payah menahan kikikannya pas mengingat masakan Sakura yang selalu tidak karu-karuan di praktek memasak sekolah.

"Huu... payah nih. Masa sih ada orang yang mengejek masakan sahabatnya sendiri sih? Naru-_chan_ saja tergila-gila dengan masakanku. Sahabatku itu kau atau Naru-_chan_, sih?"

"Aku juga heran kenapa dia bisa suka masakanmu, Sakura. Mungkin dia buta rasa..."

"Dasar Ino menyebalkan..."

Setelah mereka selesai tertawa bersama, Sakura memandangi Ino. Gadis pirang itu masih terus sibuk melihat-lihat katalog _fashion_. Dan karena kebetulan di saat ini Sakura sempat terbayang wajah Naruto yang pernah menerima masakannya dengan tulus, ia tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... adikmu itu imut banget, ya? Kalau sudah besar, pasti dia akan jadi pria yang tampan..." Lalu ia mengguncang tangan Ino agar mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Benar, kan? Kau sadar tidak sih?"

Ino sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

Ingat dengan kebiasaan Ino yang selalu seperti ini jika ia membicarakan Naruto, Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

"Hei, Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu sama Naru-_chan_?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menopang dagunya di sana. "Kupikir dia tidak salah apa-apa loh. Lagipula kasihan juga, kan? Sejak umur tiga tahun sama sekali tidak kau perhatikan—"

"Sakura, bisa kita ubah topik pembicaraan?"

Sakura terdiam sambil memandangi kedua mata Ino yang tidak sedang menatapnya. Mungkin Ino marah.

"Oke, aku ganti topik deh. Tapi wajib dijawab, ya?" Kali ini Sakura langsung memasang wajah serius. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang hubungan Ino sama seorang siswa dari sekolah lain.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau bicarain Gaara—pacarmu yang menyeramkan itu."

Ino sedikit mengernyit dan membalas tatapan Sakura. "Ada apa dengan Gaara-_kun_?"

Sakura bergumam sebentar. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang apakah kalimat yang akan dia lontarkan ini pantas atau tidak jika ia katakan di depan Ino-nya secara langsung.

"Jujur aja, menurutku dia bukan tipikal pria baik-baik..."

"Siapa? Gaara-_kun_?"

"Hm..."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Aku tau kok."

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Dia pernah berbuat hal yang... aneh padamu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. "Kan kalian sudah pacaran dua bulan."

Ino sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Ino memang menyimpan sesuatu rahasia—yang tampaknya pada saat ini belum bisa ia umbarkan ke Sakura, meskipun ialah sahabatnya sendiri.

Si pirang pun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Gaara-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Dia manis, walaupun sifatnya memang sedikit berlebihan."

"Berlebihan dalam maksud apa nih?" Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya, curiga.

"Sedikit posesif. Tapi aku _fine-fine_ aja. Perempuan kan memang butuh perhatian lebih." Ino geli melihat raut wajah Sakura yang seperti sedang menyelidikinya. Kemudian, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang pegal dengan menghela nafas. "Setidaknya bersama Gaara-_kun_ aku bisa menghilangkan _stress_-ku sejenak..."

Sakura bergumam. "Asal kau juga bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, aku tetap mendukung hubungan kalian kok."

"Tentu saja, _forehead_." Ino tersenyum, kali ini lebih lemah. "Terima kasih..."

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Setelah mengenakan seragam SD-nya yang baru, Naruto—yang sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap—memandang dirinya di depan permukaan cermin kamar. Dia perhatikan penampilannya sendiri, dimulai dari kemeja putih yang terdapat lambang sekolah di daerah dada, sampai celana pendeknya yang berwarna biru muda. Perlahan pun ia tersenyum lebar. Berhubung ini adalah hari pertamanya menggunakan seragam, tentu saja Naruto senang.

Naruto melirik jam dinding. Sekarang pukul 7.24 pagi. Tandanya masih ada banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk sekolahnya berdering—karena jam masuk kelas 1 SD adalah jam 08.00 tepat.

Tapi karena ia masih belum tau arah sekolah, Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko. Cepat-cepat ia memakai topi—yang juga termasuk seragam resmi sekolah—dan memasang tas selempangnya.

Ia akan pergi sekarang.

Usai keluar rumah, Naruto mengunci pintu depan dan akan bergegas.

"Naru-_chan_!"

Suara tadi membuat langkahnya terhenti. Naruto berbalik dan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

Rupanya itu tetangga sebelah, Kurenai Yuuhi. Seorang wanita berumur 27 tahun yang sedang mengandung anak keduanya. "Ada apa, Yuuhi-_neesan_?"

Mendengar sahutan polos Naruto, Kurenai tertawa kecil. Tidak disangka olehnya ia masih dipanggil dengan embel-embel barusan—walaupun umurnya sudah hampir mencapai 30 tahun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kudengar kau baru masuk SD? Selamat, ya..."

"Hm!" Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Lalu di mana Ino? Apa dia tidak mengantarmu?"

"Ino-_nee_ kan juga sekolah, karena itu dia tidak bisa mengantarku."

Kurenai menghela nafas. "Oh, iya. Coba saja kalau aku tidak sedang hamil besar, pasti aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya. "Lalu... apa kau hafal jalan ke sekolah?"

Kali ini Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi aku bisa bertanya ke orang-orang kalau misalnya aku tersesat."

"Ah... ya, ampun." Kurenai menggeleng. Ia lumayan kagum melihat keberanian anak kecil yang satu itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku menggambarkan peta? Siapa tau bisa membantu..."

"Boleh! Terima kasih, Yuuhi-_neesan_!"

**. . .**

Sekarang dengan berbekal selembar peta ringkas, Naruto berjalan penuh semangat ke sekolahnya. Kurenai benar-benar membantunya, jadi dia tidak perlu ragu untuk menentukan arah apabila ada belokan ataupun pertigaan di depannya.

Tapi, saat Naruto akan ke kiri—agar sampai ke jalan besar kawasan dekat sekolah—ia terdiam. Sesuatu di pinggir jalan itu membuatnya membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ia sedikit mengernyit, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke sana.

Dilihatnya empat pria remaja yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruko yang terbuka. Mereka semua mengobrol, entahlah sedang membahas apa. Namun, Naruto yakin kalau ada salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Sabaku Gaara, pacar kakaknya.

Pria berambut merah yang sedang menghisap rokok itu terlihat memasang seringaian. Walaupun Gaara tidak memandangnya, itu tetap saja membuat Naruto takut. Karena tidak ingin lebih tau urusan Ino—karena Ino sendiri yang melarangnya untuk tau—Naruto berakting membaca peta sambil berjalan begitu saja. Ia berniat melewati mereka tanpa masalah.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau cerita juga dong tentang cewekmu."

"Iya, kudengar-dengar dia cukup cantik, kan?"

Pembicaraan yang terdengar membuat Naruto tersentak. Segeralah Naruto memperpelan laju jalannya. Itu ia lakukan karena ingin mendengarkan, namun ia bertingkah seolah-olah sedang berjalan biasa.

Gaara mendengus. "Kenapa? Kau iri?"

"Iyalah! Kau pikir siapa yang tidak iri? Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan itu dengannya? Banyak, kan?"

"Cih, curang. Pacarku hanya mau melakukannya kalau aku memberikannya barang mahal." Ujar salah satunya dengan berdecak malas. "Memangnya kau tidak kesusahan saat mengajaknya?"

"Tidak." Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Karena itu lebih baik kau mencari pacar korban _broken home_. Orang _stress_ kadang lebih mudah dipengaruhi."

Salah satu temannya itu menggeleng, tapi tetap saja keluar tawa yang mengerikan dari sana. "Parah! Kalau dia tau kau hanya memanfaatkannya, kau hanya membuatnya semakin hancur! Kau jahat, Gaara!"

Gaara menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan acuh. "Biarkan saja."

"Oke, kau begitu kapan-kapan kenalin Ino-mu ke kami dong. Siapa tau kau bisa berbagi dengan teman. Iya, kan?"

"Ya, kapan-kapan. Kalau aku sudah bosan, kukasih ke kalian."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia memang tidak mengerti sebagian besar dari porsi pembicaraan tersebut, tapi iya yakin—bahkan sangat yakin—kalau Gaara bukanlah pria baik-baik.

Ia harus memisahkan Gaara dari Ino...

Naruto pun segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Semoga waktu lebih cepat berjalan, sehingga ia dapat memberitahukan hal ini ke Ino sesegera mungkin.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto yang sudah pulang dari jam 12 yang lalu telah berganti baju. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia—yang hari ini memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek—itu selalu di rumah. Beres-beres dan memasak sebisanya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Biasanya jika semua kerjaannya selesai, anak itu pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton televisi. Namun, kali ini televisi ia matikan. Naruto duduk di sofa sambil memerhatikan jam dinding di ruang tamu.

Sekarang sudah jam enam sore lewat beberapa menit. Jika Ino tidak ada janji bersama Gaara atau teman-temannya yang lain, kadang kakaknya itu pulang jam segini. Jadi, dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas ia selalu memandangi jam dan pintu masuk rumah, tentu untuk menunggu Ino.

**Sreek.**

Mendadak, suara yang diharapkan oleh Naruto tedengar. Pintu geser rumahnya terbuka dan muncullah gadis pirang yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Gaara lewat ponsel—lagi.

"Hm? Hari ini tidak bisa, ya? Tapi, kalau besok aku bisa sih." Katanya. "Benarkah? Terima kasih Gaara-_kun_, aku menyayangimu..."

Merasa nama Gaara lagi-lagi disebut oleh Ino, wajah Naruto semakin menunjukan rasa ketidaksukaannya. Berpedoman ke rencananya hari ini, tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang masih sibuk di telfon, Naruto berlari mendekatinya.

"Ino!" Panggilnya sambil menarik tas Ino agar dia berhenti melangkah dan meliriknya.

Dilihatnya Naruto menggunakan pandangan bertanya, lalu ia meletakan jarinya ke depan bibir.

"Sstt, aku sedang bicara."

"Ino! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Kaki kecil Naruto terus maju mengikuti Ino yang terus berjalan ke dapur. "Matikan telfonmu! Aku mau bicara tentang Gaara!"

"Kau itu kenapa sih?"

Melihat tatapan Ino yang seperti orang marah, nyali Naruto sedikit menciut. Tapi, ia menelan ludah lalu mencoba untuk menjelaskan lagi. "Gaara itu jahat, Ino! Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!" Suara Naruto memelan. "Kau harus meninggalkannya..."

Ino mengernyitkan kedua matanya. "Dia memanfaatkanku? Yang benar saja. Memangnya kau tau apa? Kau ini masih kecil, Naru."

Naruto menggeleng. Lama kelamaan matanya berkaca-kaca. Karena tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih terperinci, tanpa segan lagi ia langsung merebut ponsel Ino dari tangannya. Sebelum Ino mengambilnya lagi, Naruto segera menutup sambungan telfon Gaara dan berlari ke arah tangga.

"Hei! Kembalikan! Naruto!" Ino berteriak sekaligus mengejar Naruto.

Sesampainya di puncak tangga, Naruto berbalik dan menyembunyikan ponsel Ino di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak boleh!" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggeleng. "A-Aku..."

"Aku..."

"A-Aku tidak ingin Ino bersama orang itu!"

"Naru—"

"Gaara... pacar Ino... jahat..."

Ino berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Naruto keburu menyelanya.

"Aku dengar sendiri..."

"Katanya... d-dia hanya memanfaatkan Ino."

Naruto terisak.

Butiran bening keluar dari kedua sudut matanya yang terpejam. Lalu ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menghapus linangan air mata yang membuat sungai di pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau... jika nanti melihat Ino dibuat menangis olehnya..."

"Karena itu..." Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap kakaknya. "Aku tidak mau Ino bersamanya."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto? Aku bahagia bersama Gaara! Sekarang, kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak! Mungkin saja Ino bahagia di hari ini, tapi nantinya tidak!"

"Lalu kau inginnya aku sama siapa?"

"Aku."

Ino terbelalak mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Ino sama aku aja..."

Gadis pirang itu terdiam.

"Aku janji..."

"Nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku berjanji akan membuat Ino bahagia..."

Walaupun hanya terdengar suara isakan Naruto, entah kenapa Ino merasa tubuhnya merinding. Adiknya itu tidak menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, ia hanya meneteskan air mata—yang masih terdengar seperti tertahan.

"Karena itu... aku minta... Ino meninggalkan Gaara—"

"Naruto."

Ino memanggil namanya. Ia pun menatap kedua mata Naruto yang kini menyipit dan basah.

"Kau masih ingat, kan? Alasan sebenarnya tentang apa yang membuat ibu meninggal?" Jelasnya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau memikirkanku menangis karena Gaara?"

"..."

"Padahal kau sendiri tau, sebelum bertemu Gaara pun aku sering dibuat menangis karena... kau dan ayahmu." Ino berdesis. "Sejujurnya, karena kalian berdualah aku bisa bersama Gaara. Aku butuh tempat untuk menyalurkan perasaan tertekanku ini..."

Mata Ino menyipit, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan sesak merasukinya. "Kalian berdualah... yang... membuatku tidak bisa bahagia lagi... atas arti keluarga."

Ino menghirup banyak udara, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat hidung. "Karena itu... lebih baik kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kebahagiaanku..." Nada Ino merendah. "Karena sebenarnya kalian kaulah salah satu orang yang sejak awal membuatku terpuruk seperti ini."

Ino memaksa dirinya untuk memejamkan kedua matanya sendiri. Tampaknya ia merasa bersalah telah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu di depan Naruto yang masih berumur enam tahun.

Memang, Naruto sudah tau semua yang terjadi di keluarga mereka. Bahkan sejak umur empat tahun, ia sudah mengerti kenapa Ino tidak mau menggunakan marga 'Namikaze' ataupun dipanggil 'Ino-_nee' _olehnya.

Karena itu... Naruto pun memalingkan wajah.

Ino mendekati Naruto yang terdiam. Ia ambil ponselnya dan melanjutkan. "Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu."

**. . .**

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung menabrakan punggungnya ke pintu. Wajah Naruto yang semula hanya pucat, kini berubah memerah karena tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan masing-masing tangannya terkepal erat.

Tapi karena emosi yang sudah tidak tertahankan, Naruto membiarkan butiran-butiran bening miliknya keluar dari sudut matanya. Menciptakan beberapa air mata yang langsung menetes ke permukaan ubin lantai.

Perlahan-lahan dirinya meringsut ke bawah, terduduk di depan pintu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu punggung tangan. Kedua bahunya berguncang pelan, dan isakannya pun sedikit demi sedikit kian terdengar—walaupun masih susah payah ia tahan agar tidak terlalu keras.

Dia tau...

Dia tau kenapa ibu meninggal. Benar, semuanya karena dia dan ayahnya.

Tapi, ia hanya ingin Ino tidak terjatuh di lubang yang diciptakan Gaara.

Ia takut suatu saat nanti Ino akan semakin menangis karena pria itu.

Ia tidak mau...

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto menautkan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar karena tangisan, ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

"Jika aku dewasa nanti... aku ingin Ino-_nee_ sayang padaku..." Bisiknya.

"Setidaknya sampai Ino-_nee_ melupakan Gaara."

"Aku..." Kedua alis Naruto semakin mengernyit. "Aku tidak ingin Ino-_nee_ kenapa-napa..."

"Aku ingin menyelamatkannya..."

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Naruto menjadi kabur—entah karena dirinya pusing atau apa.

_Tuhan—_Naruto mulai menutup kedua matanya.

_Bo-Bolehkah aku... meminta keajaiban?_

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian... semuanya gelap.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Pada malam ini, Ino berada di belakang Gaara yang sedang mengendarai motor besarnya dengan kencang. Angin dingin menerpa permukaan wajah cantik milik gadis itu, sedangkan kedua tangannya terus memeluk erat pinggang Gaara. Tak lupa dengan pipinya yang sengaja ia senderkan ke punggung pria itu.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, kecepatan motor Gaara memelan. Itu tandanya Gaara sudah memasuki daerah perumahannya.

"Sudah sampai..."

Sesaat motor berhenti, Ino melepaskan pegangannya dari Gaara. Ia turun dari motor besar itu, lalu Ino memeluk tangan Gaara yang masih terduduk di atas motor.

Pria berambut merah tersebut membuka kaca helmnya, lalu menatap Ino yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-_kun_..."

Seperti biasa, orang dingin dan cuek seperti Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum singkat—bahkan tidak sampai setengah detik. Lalu ia mengangguk. Ino yang sudah terbiasa hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung mengecup pelan bibir Gaara sekilas.

"Pulangnya hati-hati, ya. Kapan-kapan datang ke rumah, oke? Aku menunggumu."

"Hm..."

Gaara menutup kaca helmnya lalu mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dan setelah Gaara pergi, dengan bersenandung ria Ino merogoh saku tasnya untuk mendapatkan kunci. Namun bukannya langsung membuka pintu, ia keburu dibuat heran oleh pintu depan rumahnya yang sudah terbuka.

Ino mengernyit.

Apakah Naruto lupa menutup pintu?

Anak kecil memang sering ceroboh, namun sepertinya tidak mungkin bagi Naruto—yang menurutnya sudah kelewat rajin dibandingkan anak-anak seumurannya. Naruto selalu mematuhi perintah-perintahnya—terutama hal kecil seperti mengunci pintu jika malam sudah tiba.

Apa...

Apa jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang masuk?

Ino menelan ludah. Ia dekatkan telinganya ke sela pintu, berusaha agar mendengarkan sesuatu dari dalam rumah. Tapi, tidak ada suara lagi selain program televisi yang sedang menyala. Setelah bermenit-menit terdiam dengan kecurigaan yang memenuhi kepalanya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Bersama rasa keberanian yang terkumpul, akhirnya Ino masuk ke dalam tanpa menutup pintu. Saat ia melihat lurus ke depan, kedua manik matanya mengarah tepat ke ruangan tamu yang gelap—karena lampunya belum dinyalakan.

Lalu saat ia menyalakan lampu, mendadak ada suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik sofa.

"Sudah pulang, eh?"

Ino segera berbalik pas mendengar ada suara pria dewasa yang menyambutnya dari ruang itu. Dan di detik tersebut, Ino baru menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa—menghadap ke televisi dan memunggunginya.

Tapi itu siapa?

Temannya? Tidak, Ino rasa ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang memiliki kunci cadangan rumahnya. Lagipula nada suaranya pun juga masih terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak sampai pagi saja?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Sembari mengencangkan cengkramannya pada tas, Ino mulai berjalan mendekat—jadi jika orang itu adalah penjahat, ia dapat langsung memukulnya.

"Setauku kau hobi menghabiskan malam di hotel bersama pria brengsek itu, Ino."

Ino menahan langkahnya.

Kenapa cara bicara orang itu seolah-olah orang yang sudah kenal dekat dengannya?

"Kau..." Nada Ino semakin ditekan sewaktu ia akan bertanya. "Siapa?"

Pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan meliriknya. Lalu ia pun menyeringai.

"Aku? Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Ino terbelalak, saat melihat sosok yang mulai menjelas.

Pria itu tinggi. Rambut pirang jabrik, iris _sapphire_ di matanya yang tajam, dan ketiga garis halus yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya...

Tunggu.

Dia mirip—

"Aku Naruto."

Ya. Naruto.

Tapi... Naruto? Apa pria itu menyebutkan... nama adiknya?

"Aku tidak bercanda! Kau siapa!?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku Naruto, adikmu. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku."

Ino mengernyit. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti.

Oke, memang penampilannya mirip—bahkan persis—seperti adiknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

"Adikku masih kecil!" Ia berteriak. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kuharap kau tidak main-main menjawabnya! Kau siapa!?"

"Tsch, kau memang keras kepala..."

"Aku serius."

Lalu, pria jabrik itu mendengus.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze. Anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Yamanaka Yuri. Salam kenal, Ino-_neechan_."

Di saat itu juga, Ino terkejut sampai dirinya tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Apakah dia benar-benar Naruto?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Wkwk... dramanya bosenin dan lebay, ya? Oke, untuk unsur lebay ala sinetron di fict ini, aku sendiri ngerasa banget kok. Tapi aku cuma bisa bilang maaf, soalnya udah begitu adanya #slap. Maklum, masih belajar Hurt/Comfort yang menjurus ke genre Family. **

**Dan seperti apa yang kubilang di summary, ini adalah fict persembahan untuk FUJISAKI FUUN, a.k.a PuHji3ChUcQie PwhUUnnk. Happy birthday, my cemeh~! Maaf kalo hadiahnya multichap (?)—kan siapa tau ente gak suka fict ini :\**

**Soal fanart fanfict ini, aku udah buat loh. Kalo mau liat cek cover fanfict ini, ya?**

**Oh, ya. Sebagai penjelasan... mulai chap-chap depan, Naruto udah gede—umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan. Dan tambahan kecil, aku nulis Semi-M di sini untuk warning di chap-chap mendatang (soalnya orang yang berinisial FuFu itu hentai banget sih otaknya #dilemparkursi).**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Aku tidak mau keluar. Ini juga rumahku."

"Kenapa? Terpesona dengan wajahku?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang seenaknya? Ini sudah sore, dan lebih baik kau suruh dia pulang sekarang."

"Tsch, aku memang tidak suka kau bersama Gaara!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Perubahan Naruto

**Previous Chap :**

"Kau..." Nada Ino semakin ditekan sewaktu ia akan bertanya. "Siapa?"

Pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan meliriknya. Lalu ia pun menyeringai.

"Aku? Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Ino terbelalak, saat melihat sosok yang mulai menjelas.

Pria itu tinggi. Rambut pirang jabrik, iris _sapphire_ di matanya yang tajam, dan ketiga garis halus yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya...

Tunggu.

Dia mirip—

"Aku Naruto."

Ya. Naruto.

Tapi... Naruto? Apa pria itu menyebutkan... nama adiknya?

"Aku tidak bercanda! Kau siapa!?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku Naruto, adikmu. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku."

Ino mengernyit. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti.

Oke, memang penampilannya mirip—bahkan persis—seperti adiknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

"Adikku masih kecil!" Ia berteriak. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kuharap kau tidak main-main menjawabnya! Kau siapa!?"

"Tsch, kau memang keras kepala..."

"Aku serius."

Lalu, pria jabrik itu mendengus.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze. Anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Yamanaka Yuri. Salam kenal, Ino-_neechan_."

Di saat itu juga, Ino terkejut sampai dirinya tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Apakah dia benar-benar Naruto?

.

.

Setelah lama terdiam di tempatnya—akibat berpikir—akhirnya Ino mencoba untuk tertawa. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah sedikit mempercayai semua bualannya pria jabrik itu.

"Kau pikir aku bisa sebegitu mudahnya kau tipu, hah?" Ino menantang kedua matanya. "Lagipula banyak yang tau nama orang tua Naruto."

Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke televisi—membelakangi Ino yang masih berdiri di belakang sofa. "Ck, ck. Bahkan kau tidak mau mengakui adikmu sendiri."

"Kau bukan adikku."

"Aku adikmu."

"Bukan."

"Iya."

Ino berdecak kesal.

"Aku tau kau bohong!" Ino berdesis. Kakinya melangkah maju memutari sofa, sehingga ia dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. "Kau memang mirip dengan Naruto, adikku. Tapi tidak mungkin kau adalah dia! Semuanya terlalu mustahil!"

"Memang mustahil. Tapi lihatlah sendiri, aku benar-benar Naruto."

"Tidak! Jangan membodohiku!" Ino melempar tasnya ke meja depan sofa, membuat suara bantingan yang lumayan menyita perhatian si pemilik iris _sapphire_ tersebut. Tapi berhubung Naruto tetap saja menonton dan mengabaikannya, Ino yang kesal segera mengambil _remote_ dan mematikan layar televisi.

Sebelum Naruto memprotes, ia raih pergelangan tangan pria jabrik itu agar dapat berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Ia harus menyingkirkan orang aneh ini dari rumahnya, sebelum pria itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Untuk apa kau menarikku?"

"Cepat kau pergi dari sini!"

Naruto mendesah malas. Tanpa perlawanan, akhirnya ia mengikuti tarikan Ino yang akan membawanya keluar rumah. Namun ketika akan melewati pintu, kedua kaki Naruto menahan dirinya sendiri.

Ino kesulitan. Sebisa mungkin ia memaksa Naruto agar bergerak dari tempatnya, tapi usahanya terasa nihil.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau keluar. Ini juga rumahku."

"Ini bukan rumahmu! Ini rumahku!"

"Ini bukan rumahmu, tapi rumah pemberian dari Minato Namikaze, ayahku ke ibumu."

"Ck! Sudahlah—!"

"Dengarkan dulu!"

Mendengar bentakan Naruto, Ino menjadi sedikit terdiam. Setelah pegangan Ino mengendur, barulah ia berbicara.

"Kau ingat, kan? Waktu itu kau pernah marah besar saat mengetahui ayah mencampakkan ibu, sehingga ibu meninggal karena stress saat melahirkan? Kau tidak terima dengan segala hal yang terjadi kepadamu. Bahkan kau kembali mengganti nama dari Ino Namikaze ke Ino Yamanaka, kan?"

**Deg.**

Ino tersentak saat Naruto mengatakan semua itu.

Masalahnya... itu rahasia keluarganya. Hanya segelintir orang yang tau hal tersebut.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

Sontak saja pintu keluar yang awalnya menganga tadi tertutup oleh sebuah bantingan kencang dari tangan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Ino nyaris menjerit kesakitan saat ia merasakan punggungnya terdorong keras ke permukaan pintu.

**Brakh!**

Ino mencoba untuk membuka mata, lalu melihat ke depannya. Ternyata, di hadapannya terdapat wajah Naruto—yang hanya berjarak lima senti darinya.

"Karena aku adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari ibu kandung dan ayah tirimu—sekaligus orang yang kau benci."

.

.

.

**HEART & CLOVER**

"**Heart & Clover" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze & Ino Yamanaka]**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Incest, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Perubahan Naruto

.

.

"Karena aku adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari ibu kandung dan ayah tirimu—sekaligus orang yang kau benci."

Saat mendengar kalimat tadi, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu terkejut. Jujur saja, kalimat-kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan olehnya benar-benar membuktikan bahwa Naruto—yang terakhir kali ia lihat kemarin masih berumur enam tahun—sudah menjadi 'Naruto' yang ini. Naruto yang dewasa dan tidak ia kenal.

Ino menelan ludah, lalu memperhatikan wajah di depannya.

Dimulai dari iris sebiru lautan miliknya, alis, hidung, dahi, garis rahang maupun pipinya benar-benar serupa, bahkan persis seperti penampilan adiknya—yang dapat diperkirakan, inilah sosok adiknya di saat ia besar nanti. Bedanya orang ini lebih tinggi, seenaknya, kasar dan terlihat menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin percaya, tapi...

"Kenapa? Terpana dengan wajahku?"

Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah terlalu lama memandangi Naruto. Segeralah ia memalingkan wajah.

Naruto sedikit tertawa mengejek, lalu ia pun mundur dua langkah.

Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan. Mungkin dia akan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. "Aku mau tidur. Kita lanjutkan bernostalgia lain waktu ya, _Neechan_."

**. . .**

Naruto menaiki anak tangga, meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung di tempatnya tadi. Tanpa suara, ia menghela nafas. Sesampai di depan kamarnya, Naruto memasuki kamar dan menutupnya perlahan.

**Cklek.**

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah lebih dari lima belas detik ia terdiam, ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Seingatnya, kemarin ia menangis karena Ino dan Gaara. Ia pun berdoa dan tertidur. Dan bangun-bangun... nyatanya dia sudah membesar sampai seperti ini—khas pria berumur 20 tahunan. Di samping itu, entah kenapa semua sistem pemikiran di otaknya juga berubah. Ia merasa dirinya lebih mudah berpikir dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Lama kelamaan, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun, kalau misalnya ini adalah hasil dari doa-doanya kepada Tuhan—tentang janjinya yang akan memisahkan Gaara dari Ino. Ia tidak akan melewati kesempatan ini. Malahan, itulah saatnya untuk membuat Ino tau seberapa jahatnya Gaara.

Dia kepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

Ya, dia benar-benar harus memisahkan mereka.

Kalau perlu... sampai Ino berpaling kepadanya.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Keesokannya, suasana fajar mulai menghiasi pemandangan di awal hari. Dan kali ini ada yang berbeda di rumah keluarga kecil Namikaze—atau juga bisa dibilang keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino bangun sejam lebih pagi. Lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia berdiri di dekat meja kecil yang terdapat sebuah telfon rumah. Ganggang telfon tersebut Ino tempelkan di telinganya, tanda ia sedang menelfon. Sambil menunggu sambungan diangkat, Ino menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

**Klik.**

'Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?'

"Apa ini Konoha _Elementary_?"

'Benar sekali.'

"Aku mau tanya..." Ino sedikit merendahkan volume suaranya. "Apa di sana ada murid yang bernama Naruto Namikaze?"

'Naruto, ya? Tunggu sebentar...'

"Baru kemarin ia menjadi siswa kelas I. Tolong cepat, ya?"

'Namikaze...?' Terdengar suara ketikan samar dari sana. 'Maaf, nama Naruto Namikaze tidak terdaftar di data sekolah.'

Ino terkejut. "Be-Benarkah? Tolong di cek ulang!"

"Kalau boleh tau dia kelas 1 apa, ya? 1-A, 1-B, atau 1-D?"

Ino berdecak. Ia sama sekali tidak tau Naruto berada di kelas I apa. "Cek saja yang ada..."

"Tapi hanya ada Narumi, Nakato, Naru—ah, ada Naruto... tapi nama marganya Wanatabe."

Ino pun menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah."

**Klik.**

Setelah telfon ditutup, Ino kembali memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, jarinya kembali menekan sederet nomor. Sekarang ke tetangga.

'_Moshi moshi_?'

"Ah... Kurenai-_san_?"

'Ino? Tumbenan kau menelfon sepagi ini. Ada apa, sayang?'

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi... boleh aku bertanya?"

'Iya, silahkan.'

"Mm... apa Kurenai-_san_ tau... Naruto?" Tanyanya, ragu. Sambil menunggu jawaban, jantung ino berdegup kencang. Kalau Kurenai Yuuhi—tetangga yang paling baik ke Naruto—tidak mengetahuinya, pasti ada yang salah dengan dunia ini.

'Naruto?'

"Iya..."

'Tentu saja.' Katanya yang sempat membuat Ino terheran-heran. Tapi saat Ino akan bertanya lagi, Kurenai keburu melanjutkan. 'Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kakakmu yang baik itu, kan?'

Di detik tersebutlah Ino terbelalak.

"K-Ka-Kakak? Dia kakakku?"

'Iya. Kenapa, Ino?'

"Eh, tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih, Kurenai-_san_. Aku mau ke sekolah dulu..."

'Iya, hati-hati...'

"Hm."

**Klik.**

Setelah menutup telfon, Ino mematung. Ia benar-benar _shock_.

Naruto adalah kakaknya? Yang benar saja...

Ini aneh.

"Mukamu suntuk. Apa kau mimpi buruk semalam, eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Ino berjengit. Saat ia akan menoleh, pria itu sudah menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Ino. Sadarlah ia bahwa pelaku—yang nyaris membuatnya menjerit kaget itu—adalah Naruto.

Ino yang masih risih pun segera memberontak dan melepaskan tangan-tangan tadi. Ia berbalik dan langsung memasang wajah marahnya ke orang tersebut.

Di depannya, Naruto sedang berdiri dengan rambut acak-acakan—khas bangun tidur—serta senyuman nakal yang terpasang di bibirnya.

Ino membuang muka, lalu mengambil tasnya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di meja makan.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Ino tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan ke arah pintu luar.

"Aku mau makan, buatin dong."

"Ck, buat sendiri!" Ino membentaknya dengan tingkat kesensitifan yang tinggi.

Setelah memasang sepatunya, akhirnya Ino menutup pintu rumah dengan bantingan dan langsung berlari.

Sedangkan, Naruto yang masih di dalam hanya tertawa pelan.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, cepat-cepat Ino langsung berlari ke lantai atas. Lebih tepatnya menuju kelasnya yang saat ini berada di lab inggris—karena pelajaran pertama kelas mereka adalah bahasa asing. Ino menggeser pintu dengan terburu-buru. Sesudah masuk, matanya segera menjelajah ke sekitar ruangan untuk mencari seseorang.

Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku tengah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang belajar—karena akan ada ulangan sesudah bel berdering nanti. Dan berhubung Ino lagi di situasi gawatnya, ia langsung menarik bangku ke samping Sakura.

"_Ohayou_, Ino..." Sapa Sakura ramah saat mengetahui orang barusan adalah sahabatnya.

Ino tidak membalas, tapi gadis itu langsung menarik bahu Sakura agar telinga gadis itu mendekat.

"Sakura, aku mau tanya..." Bisiknya.

"Eh? Tanya apa?"

"Kau tau Naruto, kan?"

"Tau."

"Dia adikku atau kakakku?"

"Kakakmu." Jawabnya dengan cepat dan singkat.

Ino mengerang kesal.

Karena heran, Sakura langsung menutup buku pelajaran dan menyampingkan posisi duduknya. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mau membahas Naruto tanpa kuminta. Kukira kau membencinya."

"Iya..." Ino berdesis, kepalanya pening karena keanehan yang membebaninya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti kenapa?"

"Yang aku tau... Naruto adikku."

Dengan santai Sakura tertawa. "Jangan begitu, Ino. Walaupun kamu membencinya, tidak baik kau lupa..."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau kemarin dia masih berumur 6 tahun!" Kali ini Ino berteriak, membuat siswa-siswi lain yang mendengar segera menoleh sekilas. Sontak saja Ino menghela nafas, dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Maaf..."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Kau hanya perlu tenang. Coba rilekskan badanmu dulu..."

Ino memejamkan mata sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia hela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

"Daripada kau memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau belajar, lalu—" Sakura teringat oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Oh, ya! Kau masih ingat _bitterballen_ yang kujanjikan itu, kan? Aku sudah membungkuskan banyak untukmu loh. Tapi kutaruh di loker penitipan, soalnya aku takut bau kalau kubawa di kelas. Pulang nanti aku ambilkan deh."

Ino mengangguk.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

**Kriiing.**

Tepat di jam 15.00 sore, bel sekolah berbunyi. Itu tandanya siswa-siswi sekolah Konoha _Senior High _diperbolehkan pulang sekolah.

Ino merapikan bukunya. Satu per satu temannya keluar dari kelas bersama yang lain, lalu diliriknya Sakura yang juga sudah siap pulang. "Sakura, ayo pulang."

"Eh, Ino..." Sakura bergumam. "Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu untuk menaruh semua buku latihan kelas. Habis itu aku mau ke tempat penitipan untuk mengambil _bitterballen_-mu. Kayaknya lama, kita ketemuan di depan gerbang aja, bagaimana?"

"Oke." Ino menyetujui. Ia maklum dengan banyaknya guru yang selalu saja mengandalkan Sakura untuk apapun. Selain Sakura adalah ketua kelas, ia juga pintar dan sangat baik.

Setelah Sakura melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, Ino pun berdiri. Dia meletakan tali tasnya ke bahu kanan, lalu ia berjalan menuju lantai satu—ke gerbang sekolah.

Karena ia sempat bosan di sela perjalanan, Ino membuka ponselnya lalu menuliskan nama 'Gaara' di kontaknya. Tapi, saat ia akan menekan tombol hijau—yang dapat diartikan menelfon—sebuah suara mendadak membuat pandangannya menjadi lurus ke depan.

"Aaaa, gila! Ada orang ganteng di depan gerbang!"

"Apa dia artis luar negri, ya? Tampannyaaa~!"

Ino mengernyit saat mendengar jeritan adik kelas yang entahlah sedang membicarakan siapa. Karena Ino sudah dekat gerbang, ia yang penasaran langsung melihat ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh siswi-siswi itu. Dan nyatanya... ia terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui pria mana yang dibicarakan tadi.

Itu Naruto.

Pria berambut jabrik tersebut menyenderkan punggungnya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku. Jaket hijau yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi kaus hitamnya pun sedikit berkibar sewaktu ada angin sore yang berhembus kepadanya.

Karena Ino tau orang tersebut ialah Naruto—orang yang saat ini paling malas ia temui—Ino segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia jadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia ada janji akan bertemu Sakura di depan gerbang, tapi ia tidak mau menunggu apabila ada Naruto di sana.

Apa dia langsung pulang, lalu menelfon Sakura untuk mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang cepat?

Nah, ide yang lumayan...

Sambil menghela nafas, Ino menundukan kepalanya. Lalu ia menggabungkan diri ketika melihat ada rombongan adik kelas yang barusan akan keluar gerbang. Mungkin kalau ia ikut rombongan itu, Naruto tidak akan melihatnya lewat.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat, Ino berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah. Namun, saat ia benar-benar akan berlari untuk pulang, sebuah tangan menahannya.

Ino menoleh, dan tau bahwa Naruto telah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku datang menjemput." Ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh kau jemput! Lepaskan tanganku!" Ino berdecak, dengan sebuah tepisan ia membalas kalimat Naruto.

Sedetik tangan mereka terlepas, Naruto kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino dan mencengkramnya. "Tapi sayangnya aku sudah ada di sini. Ayo pulang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu!"

Kali ini Ino menjerit karena kesal. Tentu saja banyak yang memperhatikan, terutama karena Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat mencolok di sana.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang menjauhkan Ino dari Naruto. Itu adalah Sakura. Sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang yang berisi makanan, Sakura menatap mereka berdua dengan bergantian.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di sini, nanti dikira lagi ada penculikan loh..." Habis mengatakan itu, Sakura memandangi Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tampaknya gadis merah muda ini sudah familiar dengan wajah Naruto. "Halo, selamat sore, Naruto-_nii_." Sakura menunduk hormat. Ia tegakan kembali badannya dan tersenyum simpul. "Tidak biasanya Naruto-_nii_ menjemput Ino."

Naruto pun menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya sampai sederet gigi putihnya terlihat. Naruto memang sudah kenal Sakura. Teman Ino yang itu sangatlah baik kepadanya sejak dulu.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar?"

"Baik." Tawanya. "Kau sudah besar sekali, Naruto-_nii_. Kayaknya sudah empat tahunan aku tidak melihatmu."

Dalam hati, Ino bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sakura yang rukun. Yah, sebenarnya Sakura memang pernah berkenalan dengan Naruto pas ia masih bayi, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selebihnya, jika ada teman—termasuk Sakura ataupun Gaara—yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, Ino selalu menyuruh Naruto ke kamar dan tidak keluar sebelum mereka pulang.

"Ah, iya. Ino... ini _bitterballen_-mu."

Dilihatnya Sakura yang menyodorkannya sebuah bungkusan. Ino melihat ke dalamnya, ternyata ada sebuah makanan berbentuk bulat yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Aku memberikanmu 30 buah. Aku baik, kan?" Katanya. "Tapi yang itu masih mentah. Jangan lupa digoreng dulu..."

Sakura kembali berbicara sambil menunjukan salah satu wadah yang terlihat hangat. "Kalau yang ini, _bitterballen_-nya sudah matang. Ada yang mau coba? Tadi aku minta digorengkan sebagian di kantin..."

Sakura membuka penutupnya. Ino sedikit menggeleng saat ditawarkan, tapi Naruto dengan cengirannya langsung mengambil salah satu dari belasan _bitterballen_ itu.

"Enak." Naruto memuji. "Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja, Naruto-_nii_. Ini kan makanan kesukaanmu juga."

Saat Naruto menggigit _bitterballen_ Sakura lagi, pria itu memberikan senyuman hangat. Tentunya itu sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang kemarin Naruto berikan kepada Ino. Entah mengapa, melihat mereka membuat Ino menjadi kesal sendiri. Terutama saat ia melihat wajah bahagia yang dipancarkan Sakura yang sedang memandangi Naruto.

Tapi, dari kejadian tadilah Ino dapat sedikit menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Apa Sakura... suka dia?

Ino memejamkan mata, lalu ia segera berbalik. "Sakura, aku pulang duluan."

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Bermenit-menit terlewat akibat perjalanan Naruto dan Ino dari sekolah ke rumah. Biasanya Ino hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi, saat Naruto berjalan di belakangnya—dan terasa seperti sedang mengamatinya—semuanya menjadi terasa lama.

Jujur saja, ia kesal dengan pria itu. Untunglah Naruto tidak bersekolah di Konoha _Senior High_. Seandainya iya, Ino dapat memastikan bahwa hidupnya tidak akan bisa tenang lagi.

Setelah sampai ke depan pintu rumah, Naruto mendahuluinya agar dapat membukakan kunci. Selesainya, ia pun menggeser pintu. Tapi sebelum Ino masuk, terdengarlah suara deru motor yang baru saja berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Ino langsung tersenyum lebar, tentu saja ia tau kalau orang tadi adalah Gaara.

Melihat Naruto yang menoleh ke belakang, Ino mendorong paksa Naruto agar masuk duluan ke rumah. Ino pun menutup pintu, dan berbalik untuk menyamperi Gaara yang sedang membuka helm. Sebuah ciuman selamat datang disampaikan Ino ke bibirnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar melupakan Naruto yang sempat membuatnya kesal.

Tapi secara tidak disangka, sebenarnya masih ada Naruto yang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam rumah—dari sela pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Dan karena Naruto sempat melihat bagian di mana Ino yang mencium Gaara, sontak saja ia sedikit menggeram. Dengan membuang muka, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai atas, kamarnya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya jika membiarkan Gaara dan Ino berduaan di ruang tamu.

Karena itu Naruto berpikir ulang dan berjalan turun.

"Tadi siapa?" Gaara melirik ke Ino yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yang mana?"

"Orang yang baru masuk ke rumah."

"Itu... Naruto."

"Kakakmu?"

Karena ia tidak tau apa yang Gaara pikirkan tentang Naruto, Ino memutuskan agar tertawa kecil. "Sudah, abaikan saja dia. Masuk ke dalam, yuk?"

Ino membukakan pintu untuk Gaara masuk. Sambil menunggu Gaara yang tengah menutup pintu dan akan melepaskan sepatunya, Ino inginnya memeriksa apakah Naruto masih ada di sekitar ruang tamu atau tidak. Namun nyatanya Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi mereka.

Tatapan mata yang kali ini ditunjukan oleh Naruto berbeda, menjadi lebih tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Tidak bisa." Katanya, lalu Naruto melirik Gaara. "Ini sudah malam. Pulang sana."

"Naruto!" Ino yang terkejut dengan kalimat si pirang tadi langsung menarik tangannya. Ia kesal. Ia takut Gaara marah. "Kau jangan seenaknya!"

"Apa? Jangan seenaknya? Kau pikir siapa yang seenaknya? Ini sudah sore, dan lebih baik kau suruh dia pulang sekarang."

Menggunakan kedua iris _sapphire_-nya, Naruto mengamati Gaara. Pria itu tampak tidak bereaksi atas semua kalimatnya. Pandangan orang itu tetap datar, dan terus terarah kepadanya seorang.

"Hei, kau dengar aku, kan? Cepat pulang."

"Kau—!"

Bentakan Ino disela oleh gerak tangan Gaara yang seperti berkata 'tidak apa-apa.'

Perlahan, sudut bibir di Gaara naik. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Tapi..." Ia memberi jeda. "Bisa kita tunda." Gaara mengatakannya, lalu melihat Naruto sekilas. Dengan itu, tentu saja Gaara ingin Naruto menangkap apa maksud dari kalimatnya tadi.

Pemilik rambut merah itu segera keluar rumah, disusul oleh Ino yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Segala perasaan cemas meliputi Ino. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi selain meminta maaf.

Gaara menduduki motor besarnya. Tanpa suara, ia menggunakan helmnya.

"Lusa nanti aku akan ke sini. Dan aku tidak mau kau menundanya lagi. Kalau perlu, suruh dia pergi dulu."

"Hm..." Ino tersenyum lemah.

Setelah Gaara kembali menaiki motornya, pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ino mengusap kedua matanya yang berat. Rasanya memang susah menolak tiap saat Gaara meminta 'itu' darinya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi ia takut Gaara meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya Ino masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintu. Saat ia akan berjalan ke kamar, dilihatnya Naruto yang sudah di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, ia memandang lurus ke arah Ino. Pria itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi firasatnya menyatakan bahwa pria itu sedang marah.

"Kau janjian apa dengannya?"

Ino lewati Naruto tanpa menjawab. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya agar berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak akan kuberikan jalan sebelum kau benar-benar menjawabku."

Ino pun menatap kedua matanya.

"Itu urusan orang dewasa."

"Aku sudah dewasa."

"Kau masih kecil. Walaupun orang-orang di sini menganggapmu sebagai kakakku—karena kejadian aneh yang entahlah seperti apa—tapi diingatanku kau tetaplah anak kecil, yang tidak suka Gaara mendekatiku."

"Tsch, aku memang tidak suka kau bersama Gaara! Kau hanya dimanfaatkannya!"

"Jangan sembarangan! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang hubungan kami!"

"Tidak! Aku tau! Daripada kau memikirkanku, lebih baik kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau sebenarnya juga tau kalau Gaara mendekatimu karena tubuhmu, kan!? Tapi kenapa kau masih mau bersamanya!?"

Ino menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Gaara bukanlah pria baik! Cepat atau lambat, ia akan meninggalkanmu—!"

"Iya! Memang!" Ino berteriak. "Aku tau Gaara memanfaatkanku!"

Naruto memperhatikan jelas wajah Ino yang memerah karena emosi.

"Aku juga tau dia akan meninggalkanku! Dan karena itulah... aku tidak mau mengecewakannya!"

"Ck, kau hanya mainannya!"

Gadis pirang itu menggeram. Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Kau dengan mudahnya membiarkan Gaara memakaimu. Tapi seharusnya kau tau, jika suatu saat nanti dia bosan, kau bisa dibuangnya—!

"Iya, aku tau! Memangnya kenapa, hah!?" Ino kembali membentak, kali ini dengan menatap langsung kedua iris _sapphire _Naruto. "Dia sudah mengambil kegadisanku... ya lalu untuk apa aku menjaganya lagi? Aku rela kok! Aku sendiri yang memberikannya padanya!"

Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam, lalu Ino pun melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Aku hanya _stress_ dengan keluargaku yang hancur... karena ayahmu."

"Aku tau aku salah..." Lirihnya. "Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin berhenti."

"Aku sudah hancur dari awal, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menjaga diriku—"

"Diam." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. "Jangan teruskan."

Sebenarnya jika Naruto ingin, ia bisa membenarkan pola pikir Ino yang salah. Tapi sayang di matanya, Ino benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

Ia tidak tega...

Naruto menghela nafas, sedangkan Ino menunduk. Gadis itu masih bersusah payah menahan laju air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aku sama sekali ngga nyangka kalo fict ini diterima baik di archive NaruIno! Terima kasih banyakkk :')**

**Oh, ya. Ada yang mesti dijelasin dikit. Karena Naruto di sini udah besar, aku buat juga pola pikirnya udah dewasa juga. Jadi dia ngerti arti 'dimanfaatkan', 'dimainkan', dll. Tapi jangan tanya alasan rasionalnya, ya? Soalnya aku juga bingung hehe :))v**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guest, Shizukayuki Rosecchi, Moku-chan, Guest, Iztii Marshall, BlueSapphire-Marine, Watermelon in Summer, the lonely keyybearer, Mrs-Fifty, vaneela, Minami22, inocent, L-Namikaze, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Mistic Shadow, Fujisaki Fuun, hai, minori hikaru, sabaku ligaara, makkichaan, namikaze uchiha, rizta, Guest, Guest, Guest, shwatsonlockian, Guest, Hidan gak bisa mati**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Ini harusnya masuk genre fantasy juga loh. **Kan ini cuma keajaiban doang. Kalo ada sihir-sihirnya lagi, aku pasti masukin ke fantasi kok hehe. **Kayaknya air mata Naruto ngebuat dia jadi gede. **Iya, air mata dan permohonan. **Ternyata Gaara hobi melakukan itu ya sama Ino. **Iya. Sebenernya ini masuk ke M sih (karena cerita), tapi males mindahin rating #slap. **Fict sesedih dan sebagus ini zo bilang lebay? **Huhu, takutnya begitu. **Semi-incest? Kenapa ngga sekalian incest aja? **Emang incest kok :D **Gaara jadi antagonist, atau jadi bad boy yang sebenernya sayang sama Ino? **Apa, yaa? **Semoga Ino cepet sadar kalo Naruto berharga buat dia. **Amiin. **Kenapa aku nangis di scene Naruto nangis, ya? **Terima kasih hehe. **Idenya menarik walaupun agak aneh kalau dari yang 6 tahun berubah jadi ke 20 tahun. **Haha, agak maksa, ya? :)) **Zo kalo punya ide, selalu ngga nanggung-nanggung. **Hehe, terima kasih.** Slight pairing-nya KakaSaku, ya? **Bukan. Sakura ikut ambil peran di sini. **Kalau dipikir-pikir, gemana caranya Naruto bisa balik ke tubuh kecilnya, ya? **Hehe. **Kok Naruto ngga bingung pas dia berubah jadi besar? **Karena... liat aja yang di atas x)) #slap. **Naruto di sini lebih kayak Menma! **Hehe, bagus deh. **Naruto 20 tahun, ya? **Iya,20 tahunan. **Aku lebih suka cowok yang lebih tua daripada ceweknya. **Sama! **Minato ke mana? **Pergi :( **Keinget cerita di komik Miiko, tentang Momo yang jadi besar. **Awalnya aku kepikiran Naruto berdoa di kuil. Tapi aku sadar kalo ide fict ini mirip salah satu chapter Miiko yang itu, akhirnya kuubah deh. **Mending sekalian rating M. **Haha, semi-M aja. **Rikues Naruto yang seksi dan menggoda. **Semoga di chap ini sedikit terkabul. **Di FNI dikit banget fict incest. **Iya, padahal aku juga suka banget yang incest-incest gitu. 

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya."

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak mau di sini. Aku mau di kamar..."

"Kita lanjutkan apa yang kemarin kau minta."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Pertengkaran

**Previous Chap :**

"Gaara bukanlah pria baik! Cepat atau lambat, ia akan meninggalkanmu—!"

"Iya! Memang!" Ino berteriak. "Aku tau Gaara memanfaatkanku!"

Naruto memperhatikan jelas wajah Ino yang memerah karena emosi.

"Aku juga tau dia akan meninggalkanku! Dan karena itulah... aku tidak mau mengecewakannya!"

"Ck, kau hanya mainannya!"

Gadis pirang itu menggeram. Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Kau dengan mudahnya membiarkan Gaara memakaimu. Tapi seharusnya kau tau, jika suatu saat nanti dia bosan, kau bisa dibuangnya—!

"Iya, aku tau! Memangnya kenapa, hah!?" Ino kembali membentak, kali ini dengan menatap langsung kedua iris _sapphire _Naruto. "Dia sudah mengambil kegadisanku... ya lalu untuk apa aku menjaganya lagi? Aku rela kok! Aku sendiri yang memberikannya padanya!"

Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam, lalu Ino pun melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Aku hanya _stress_ dengan keluargaku yang hancur... karena ayahmu."

"Aku tau aku salah..." Lirihnya. "Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin berhenti."

"Aku sudah hancur dari awal, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menjaga diriku—"

"Diam." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. "Jangan teruskan."

Sebenarnya jika Naruto ingin, ia bisa membenarkan pola pikir Ino yang salah. Tapi sayang di matanya, Ino benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

Ia tidak tega...

Naruto menghela nafas, sedangkan Ino menunduk. Gadis itu masih bersusah payah menahan laju air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, hari Jum'at sudah berganti hari menjadi Sabtu. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah dari suasana di rumah keluarga itu. Paling tidak, bedanya hanya sedikit; Ino tidak sekolah. Sisanya sama, tetap hening dan senyap. Naruto masih berada di kamarnya yang ada di atas, sedangkan Ino sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu dengan wajah bosan.

Sesaat kemudian, ponsel flip Ino berdering. Deringan singkat yang menandakan bahwa ada satu pesan yang masuk ke _inbox email_ -nya. Setelah membacanya siapa yang mengirim itu kepadanya, Ino menghela nafas. Dia seperti sedang berpikir, lalu kembali menutup ponsel dan meletakannya asal-asalan di permukaan sofa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun mengambil remote untuk mematikan televisi dan beranjak dari sana. Tampaknya ia sedang ingin menunda membaca pesan tadi—yang kemunginan besar adalah kiriman Gaara itu. Entahlah. Ia sedang pusing.

Ino melirik jam, ini sudah jam 9. Diambilnya handuk dari gantungan, lalu ia ke kamarnya yang ada di atas agar dapat mandi.

**Cklek.**

Setelah suara kamar mandi tertutup, di saat itu juga Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, pria yang terlihat baru bangun tidur itu menuruni tangga dan duduk di ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan televisi, ingin menonton sebuah kartun yang hanya tayang di jam 9, lalu duduk si sofa. Tapi berhubung ia merasa dirinya baru saja menduduki sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, ditemukannya ponsel Ino di sudut sofa.

Naruto melirik ke lantai atas. Tampaknya Ino baru saja mandi.

Karena itu, inilah yang dinamakan kesempatan. Naruto langsung membuka ponsel Ino dan melihat ada tulisan '1 _received message_!'. Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu ia membuka email tersebut.

_**From: Gaara-kun**_

_**Subject: -**_

Aku mau hari ini.

Setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang tidak jelas itu, kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. Penasaran, dibukanya lagi _inbox_ di ponsel untuk mengetahui _email-email_ terdahulu yang sebelumnya telah dikirim oleh Gaara. Dan tidak lupa juga _outbox_ milik Ino.

Rupanya mereka sering bertukar pesan via _email_, dan isinya benar-benar membuat Naruto berdesis kesal.

"Sudah kuduga... Gaara hanya mempermainkan Ino." Katanya sambil menutup ponsel _flip_ tersebut. "Tapi kenapa Ino masih saja mau bersamanya?"

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menjauhkan Ino dari Gaara. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ide yang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Ino."

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menaruh kunci tersebut ke saku bajunya. Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

**HEART & CLOVER**

"**Heart & Clover" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Yamanaka Ino]**

**Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Incest, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD. **Pertengkaran

.

.

"Di mana kunci rumah?"

Tepat di jam 10.00 pagi ini, kalimat itu terdengar sesaat Ino sudah siap pergi dari rumah. Tentu saja karena sewaktu ia akan keluar, ia baru menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut terkunci rapat. Apa lagi saat ia tidak menemukan adanya kunci yang biasanya menancap di lubang pintu.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku, kan?" Ulangnya. "Kunci rumah kau taruh di mana?"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto—karena mereka memang tinggal berdua—Ino segera ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan kripik kentang. Segeralah ia mematikan televisi dan berbalik untuk melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto, malas.

"Di mana kunci rumah? Aku mau keluar."

"Entah. Kuncinya bersembunyi, kali."

"Jawab yang benar!" Nadanya naik satu oktaf. "Pasti kau yang menyembunyikannya!"

"Tidak." Naruto tetap menggeleng. "Kalaupun aku menyembunyikan kunci, apa untungnya buatku? Apa aku sekurangkerjaan itu, hah?"

"Ya, memang! Sekarang cepat kembalikan! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Sambil menelan cemilan terakhirnya, ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk yang lebih sopan. Ino sempat mengira dengan berubahnya posisi orang itu, ia akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi nyatanya Naruto malah meregangkan badannya dan mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisinya lagi.

"Hei, kau! Aku ini sedang bertanya!"

**Srak!**

Cemilan yang masih terisi setengah itu terbanting ke permukaan meja. Dan sebelum Ino sadar bahwa yang tadi melemparkannya adalah Naruto, pria itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia pandangi wajah Ino. Walaupun terlihat tipis dan natural, ternyata Ino telah berdandan. Ada bedak dan _lipbalm_ yang mempercantik dirinya. Selain itu, pakaian yang dikenakan Ino terlihat santai namun menggoda. Sebuah kemeja longgar berbahan tipis dan juga _hotpant_ yang sangat pendek.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Tanyanya cepat dengan nada menantang.

Ino menelan ludahnya terlebih dulu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ke Gaara, kan? Memangnya kalian mau berbuat apa?"

Ino menggeram, entah kenapa ia tidak suka nada bicara yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Jalan-jalan. Puas?"

"Jalan-jalan ke mana? Setauku kau tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ke tempat yang normal apabila sedang bersamanya." Naruto memberikan senyuman mengejek. "Paling ujung-ujungnya ke tempat yang ada ranjangnya."

"Jangan sok tau! Anak kecil lebih baik urusi masalahmu sendiri—!"

Saat Ino berteriak, kalimatnya tersela akibat salah satu tangan kiri Naruto yang mendadak langsung mencengkram kedua pundaknya dengan kencang. Lalu ia mendekat. Dan sebelum gadis itu sempat memberontak dan melepaskan diri, segeralah Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke Ino.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Ingat itu. Kalau kau ingin pergi dengan Gaara, anggap saja peraturan itu berlaku untuk selama-lamanya."

Di saat itu pula, Ino merasa lidahnya tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi—sekalipun dirinya sudah teramat sangat kesal dan hendak membalasnya.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Usai perdebatannya dengan Naruto, Ino langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Kini ia sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya yang terdapat sebuah cermin besar. Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu ia mengarahkan kedua _aquamarine_-nya ke cermin, menatap langsung refleksi dirinya. Ternyata wajahnya telah memerah karena sudah terlalu lama menahan kesal. Dan menurutnya, itu teramat sangat wajar.

Suasana hatinya saat ini sedang diaduk-aduk oleh perasaan kesal dan takut. Ia kesal pada Naruto. Dan ia takut apabila Gaara—orang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya di siang ini—menjadi marah.

Ino pun menunduk dan menepuk-nepuk dahinya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni pirang panjangnya. Ia harus berpikir agar dapat cepat keluar dari rumah ini sehingga dapat bertemu dengan Gaara. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak tau di mana Naruto menyimpan kunci tersebut.

Ino mengerang, pikirannya yang kini berliku benar-benar membuatnya pusing seketika.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dirinya terdiam. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap cermin. Ia... mendapatkan ide. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berdiri, Ino menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan berdesis resah.

"Apa aku harus melakukan hal ini?"

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Saat siang menjelang, Naruto masih nyaman di posisi terfaforitnya, yaitu merebahkan punggungnya di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan potongan kentang goreng buatannya, ia taruh di atas perutnya—jadi ia dapat dengan mudah melakukan dua hal di satu waktu.

Bersama gerakan mengunyah, Naruto melirik jam. Ternyata sudah jam 12.14 siang. Kalau saja ia bisa menahan Ino sampai jam 13.00 di rumah, mungkin rencananya untuk menjauhkan Ino dari Gaara bisa saja berhasil. Karena, tentu saja dalam hati Naruto mengharapkan Gaara marah besar kepada Ino yang melanggar janji dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Semoga saja bisa semudah itu.

Karena sedikit mengantuk, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Entah kenapa ia menjadi ingin tidur.

Baru saja semenit Naruto terlelap, mendadak terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Dia adalah Ino, dan tampaknya ia baru saja akan ke bawah. Naruto yang tidak merasa itu adalah sesautu hal yang penting pun langsung membiarkan suara itu selesai dengan sendirinya. Kemudian, ia memiringkan kepala—memperenak posisi tidurnya.

Tapi secara tidak disangka-sangka, ada sebuah tangan yang membelai permukaan pipinya. Alis Naruto sedikit bergerak, tanda ia cukup terganggu dengan perilaku aneh dari orang yang sudah dapat ditebaknya—Ino.

"Naru..."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Tidak tau kenapa, suara itu benar-benar menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Dan ketika Naruto melihat langsung ke arah Ino yang saat ini sudah mencondongkan wajahnya kepadanya, ia mendadak membeku.

Kedua iris sapphire-nya membeku ketika ia melihat sebuah senyuman manis yang berada di bibir gadis pirang tersebut. Tentu saja, karena setaunya Ino membencinya—tidak pernah ia membayangkan Ino tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

Dan karena keterkagetan tadi, segeralah Naruto menegakan badannya dan mengernyit heran. Ino tertawa kecil, lalu mulai menaikan lututnya ke sofa dan terduduk daerah paha Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat kaget..."

"Kau yang aneh." Naruto mendengus. Dengan salah satu tangan, ia sedikit memaksa Ino agar menjauh darinya. Namun, Ino dengan lembut menahan tangannya dan mulai memeluk leher Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Tidak tau kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang walaupun ekspresinya masih sama—menunjukan raut kesal.

"Kau ini... apa-apaan...?" Naruto berdesis kesal, terutama saat wajah Ino mulai mendekati wajahnya. Salah satu tangan Naruto masih mencoba menahan pundak kiri Ino, agar gadis itu tidak lebih mendekat. Tapi salah satu tagannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Ino yang saat ini berada di dadanya.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik sekarang kau minggir."

"Sudahlah, akui saja."

"Ck, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa sih? Kunci rumah? Dengan cara murahan ini—?"

Ino mendadak menggunakan salah satu jari telunjuknya untuk menutup bibir Naruto yang masih akan berbicara. Lalu setelah Naruto terdiam, Ino menahan senyumnya. "Sstt, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok..."

Naruto yang lumayan gerah melihat Ino yang seperti ini pun ingin langsung mendorong kasar Ino dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi Ino masih tidak menyerah, dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Naruto sampai-sampai punggung pria itu menabrak lengan sofa. Dan sebelum Naruto kembali membalas, gerakannya sempat berhenti karena ia merasakan ada bibir Ino yang mulai menyentuh lehernya—hanya sekedar menempel.

"Ck!" Melihat Ino yang sudah mulai berlebihan, Naruto pun mendorong paksa wajah Ino tanpa rasa kasihan, tapi mendadak ia dibuat semakin terkejut karena tangan Ino yang mulai berkerja melepaskan kancing atas kemejanya sendiri.

"A-Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba saja melepas tiga kancing kemeja yang tengah dikenakannya. Walaupun masih ada _tank top_ di dalamnya, hal itu tetap saja membuat wajah Naruto—yang tadinya marah—menjadi memerah menahan malu. Mendapati Naruto yang sudah seperti itu, Ino menyeringai. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam jebakannnya.

"Kau mau, kan?"

Dengan suara menggoda, Ino mendesahkan kalimat menggoda itu di depan Naruto. Dan sebelum Naruto yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata itu menjawab, Ino langsung turun dari sofa dan menarik kaus Naruto agar pria itu berdiri. Ia pun tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak mau di sini..." Katanya. "Aku mau di kamar..."

Secara tidak langsung, Naruto menyumpahi rasa gugupnya yang membuat ia kesulitan bernafas. Entah kenapa, walaupun dirinya yang sebenarnya tetaplah anak kecil, Naruto mengerti maksud yang telah Ino katakan kepadanya. Namun, juga ada kalanya dia menjadi heran dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa di saat-saat seperti ini.

Jadi hanya dikawal oleh tarikan Ino yang membawanya ke lantai atas, Naruto mulai sedikit pasrah mengikutinya. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak tergoda dengan segala kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Ino. Tapi, dia tergoda—bahkan bisa dikatakan terhipnotis—oleh senyuman kakaknya itu. Sebuah senyum yang jarang sekali ditunjukan di depannya. Sekalipun senyuman itu memiliki makna yang lain.

Namun sebelum memasuki kamar, Ino melihat sebuah kunci yang terdapat di saku kaus Naruto.

Karena itulah Ino menyeringai di dalam hati. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

Sesudah Ino membawa Naruto memasuki kamarnya—kamar Naruto—tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino langsung melaksanakan apa yang sudah ia susun di rencana awal. Dia tarik Naruto mendekat, mengambil dengan cepat kunci di sakunya, lalu ia dorong pria itu keras-keras sampai pria itu termundur lima langkah.

Dan sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino, dilihatnya gadis itu yang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah bantingan. Dengan Ino yang sudah berposisi di luar kamar, dan dia masih di dalam.

**Cklek.**

"—!" Naruto terkejut. Saat ia mendengar suara itu, sontak saja ia langsung berlari menuju pintu dan berusaha menggenggam keras daun pintu. Saat ia mencoba untuk membukanya, hasilnya nihil. Tidak bisa. Sepertinya Ino sudah mematikan gerakannya.

"INO!"

**DUK!**

**DUK DUK DUK!**

"BUKA, INO! JANGAN BUAT AKU MARAH!"

Ino terdiam saat melihat papan pintu yang sedikit bergetar hebat—akibat pukulan Naruto. Lalu ia pun memalingkan wajah, lalu menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya, aku tau cara ini sudah berlebihan. Tapi memang hanya Gaara-lah yang bisa membuatku melepaskan _stress_ dari masalah ini."

"INO! TIDAK, KAU TIDAK BOLEH DENGANNYA!"

"Maaf..."

Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di ujung ruangan. Dilihatnya lagi pintu kamar Naruto yang masih ribut karena terus saja dipukul oleh kekuatan keras milik Naruto.

**DUK DUK DUK!**

"INO!"

Teriakan itu sebenarnya sampai di telinga Ino, namun ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

"INO!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat.

"KAU BRENGSEK, INOO!"

"KAU—uhk!" Naruto tersedak akibat isakannya sendiri. Hatinya panas, ia ingin sekali marah. Tapi saat ini malah air matanya yang keluar, membasahi pipinya. Ia juga sedih. Emosinya terguncang di antara dua perasaan berlawanan itu.

"Kau..."

Naruto pun mencoba memberi jeda dengan menahan nafasnya sebentar, lalu menghembusakannya dengan gerakan menabrakan punggungnya ke pintu. Sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, ia jambak rambut pirangnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Kau bodoh..."

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian, di dalam kamarnya, Ino mendapatkan sebuah _email_ lagi dari Gaara. Pria itu memberi tahunya bahwa ia sudah berada di depan rumah. Tentu saja, karena semenjak Ino mendapatkan kunci rumah dan mengurung Naruto di kamar, ia memutuskan untuk mengudang Gaara ke rumahnya.

Ino pun sedikit tersenyum, lalu melihat penampilannya di kaca. Saat ini, ia masih memakai pakaiannya yang tadi. Sekilas, Ino merasa dirinya sudah kelewat cantik untuk diberikan riasan tambahan lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam dengan kedua iris yang masih menatap lurus ke cermin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu Ino memang sengaja membeli baju-baju minim seperti ini agar dirinya terasa pantas berada di samping Gaara yang begitu tampan dan eksis. Namun, karena Naruto pernah mengecamnya—yang seolah-olah menyebutnya sebagai jalang—ada juga sebuah perasaan tidak enak yang mengganjal di hati Ino saat refleksiannya. Tapi, Ino segera menggeleng. Dia tepuk pelan kedua pipinya, lalu ia mencoba untuk memasang senyuman manis yang sering ia tampilkan ke Gaara.

Akhirnya ia keluar kamar dan akan menuruni tangga. Hanya saja, saat ia baru menyentuhkan satu telapak kakinya ke anak tangga, ia kembali teringat Naruto. Dia sedikit berbalik dan menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamar Naruto. Kini, kamar tersebut diam—tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh geraman ataupun gedoran dari Naruto.

Untuk sekedar _positive thinking_, Ino menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto sedang tertidur, atau melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya. Yang penting, jika urusannya dengan Gaara selesai. Ia baru akan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Dan juga... bila ada kesempatan dan keberanian, mungkin ia akan meminta maaf.

Ino pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Gaara. Di luar sana, ada Gaara yang masih duduk di motornya. Setelah pria itu melepas _helm_-nya, dia melirik Ino.

"Gaara, _konbawa_."

"Hm. _Konbawa_." Jawabnya, singkat. Ia menuruni motornya dan berjalan begitu saja memasuki rumah. Sesaat Ino menutup dan mengunci pintu, Gaara meletakan jaketnya ke hanger, lalu ia mencoba menatapi rumah pacarnya itu dan terdiam agar dapat mendengarkan suasana.

Hening, tidak ada suara.

"Di mana Naruto—kakakmu?"

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Ada di kamar. Mungkin dia tidur."

Gaara menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia letakan salah satu tangannya tepat ke tembok sebelah kepala Ino, lalu mendekati wajahnya. Terlihat dari raut mukanya, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sedang memberikan senyum gugup yang dicampur oleh kecemasan.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada pengganggu, kan?" Tanya Gaara, tangannya sedikit memaksa agar dagu Ino naik, sehingga jarak wajah di antara bibir mereka semakin berdekatan.

Sampai akhirnya, Ino meringis pelan. Ia letakan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Gaara. Dicengkramnya kaus hitam itu, lalu didorongnya perlahan.

Gaara mengernyit heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aa, a-aku baru saja memasak. Makan dulu, ya? Pasti kamu lapar..." Ino sengaja berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya ia ingin tidak dulu bersentuhan dengan Gaara.

Tapi lain dari apa yang dia pikirkan, Gaara malah menghela nafas malas. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tidak apa-apa, coba sedikit saja. Aku telah membuat makanan itu dengan susah payah." Katanya sambil tertawa, mencoba bercanda. "Ayolah, Gaara-_kun_..."

"Tidak." Gaara mendengus kesal. Lalu dengan gerak berbarengan, ia langsung menarik kepala Ino agar bibir mereka bertemu. "Aku maunya sekarang."

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Gaara mulai mendesaknya, dan terus-terusan membuat bagian kepala belakangnya menekan tembok sampai sakit. Setelahnya Gaara melepaskan bibir mereka, lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Ino yang memerah.

Walaupun kedua pipinya masih saja sama seperti yang dulu—menampilkan sebuah semburat merah—tapi Ino tidak seperti biasanya. Semua ini karena biasanya, jika Gaara sudah menyerang, maka Ino akan langsung membalas. Namun kali ini gadis itu terdiam sambil menunduk, membiarkan Gaara yang aktif menciuminya.

Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia kembali menyerang bibir Ino, dengan awal sebuah jilatan di kedua belah bibirnya.

Ino tidak bisa melawan. Karena itu, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah saat Gaara mendadak mengendongnya, dan membawanya ke lantai atas, tepat ke kamarnya.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, samar-samar terdengarlah suara burung-burung gereja yang bercicit. Ino yang awalnya masih tertidur pulas pun mulai melenguh pelan, dan memiringkan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Setelah membuat punggungnya menyandar ke sisi ranjang, gadis itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dan menunjukan iris seindah _aquamarine_-nya untuk melihat dunia. Setelah sedikit tersadar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Awalnya ia mencari seseorang, tapi tampaknya ia tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Gaara, yang seingatnya tadi malam masih berada di sebelahnya, sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan ini.

Tapi Ino tidak kaget, karena pria itu memang sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Sehabis bercinta, pasti ia akan pulang dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di sini. Akhirnya dengan menghela nafas, Ino mengusap matanya yang berat dengan salah satu tangan. Kemudian ia menarik selimut agar menutupi dadanya, karena memang saat ini tubuhnya polos tanpa busana.

Tapi, mendadak ia tersadar oleh suatu hal...

Seingatnya, Naruto masih terkunci di dalam kamar karena perbuatannya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto sudah terkunci hampir selama 20 jam—sejak kemarin siang.

Karena merasa tidak enak hati, Ino langsung menuruni ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Setelah dirinya sudah sedikit rapi, Ino keluar kamar dan menghampiri kamar Naruto.

Saat dia sudah berdiri depan depan kamar adiknya itu, Ino inginnya langsung membukakan kunci, lalu langsung meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya. Tapi, karena situasi kemarin benar-benar memungkinkan Naruto yang marah besar kepadanya, ia memutuskan cara lain.

Sambil menelan ludah, Ino mengangkat tangannya, dan mengetuk pelan kamar tersebut, tiga kali.

**Tok tok tok.**

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino merasa maklum karena ini juga masih jam 05.00 pagi. Karena itu, Ino melakukan _step_ selanjutnya, yaitu membukakan kunci.

**Cklek.**

Ketika kunci sudah dia buka, masalah selesai. Setelah itu, Ino langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar agar dapat mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Halo, maaf nih update-nya lama hahah #dzigh. Soal hubungan GaaIno, harap maklum, ya? Kan ceritanya Ino sempet stress karena keluarganya dan menjadikan hubungannya dengan Gaara sebagai pelarian... Tapi doain aja Naruto bisa mengubahnya~ :')**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**makkichan, Iztii Marshall, Moku-Chan, Dewi Natalia, Haruka Hayashibara, Mistic Shadow, Elba Elizabeth, sabaku no igay, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, el Cierto, Sugar Princess71, Guest, Chika, Chesee-chan, namikaze uchiha, minami22, may-chocobalpetals, vaneela, mendokusai14, Hidan gak bisa mati, the lonely keybearer, Saqee-chan, Guest, Clara-SasuHina, haham.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Aku suka scene Naruto ngusir Gaara. **Terima kasihh. **Naruto keliatan ganteng. **Haha, dia mah memang always ganteng :') **Pindah rating aja ke M. **Ahaha, semi-M aja, ya. Akan kuusahain menyerempet (?) **Apa Naruto bakalan balik lagi ke tubuh semula? Apa ada scene di mana Gaara insyaf? **Ngga mau jawab hehe #plak. **Gaara kesannya jadi kayak Sasuke. **Iya, ya? Sasuke memang punya kharisma untuk berperan jadi antagonis sih... 8D **Jadi Gaara sama Ino udah 'begitu'? **Iya. Eh, tapi di kalangan remaja Jepang tuh udah wajar, kan? :O **Nafas seharusnya napas, dan telefon harusnya telepon. Tentang dialog dan 'ku' dan 'kau'. **Iya sih... tapi kalo untuk ngeubah 'f' jadi 'p', aku masih kurang bisa... gomen. Kalo dialog dan 'ku'-'kau'... aku pasrah aja (?) #garukpipi. Tapi tetap terima kasih banyak, dan aku akan mencoba untuk ngikutin koreksian yang lainnya. Ngga apa, kan? :" #puppyeyes. **Aku ngga suka Gaara jadi jahat. **Kalau aku kebalikanmu hehe. Aku cinta banget Gaara jahat. Feel gantengnya akan berjuta-juta kalilipat lebih terasa~ #plakjges. **Minato bakalan muncul, ngga? **Hmm... **Fict ini kependekan! **Eh, iya apa? **Fict ini ngga bakalan dibikin sad ending, kan? **Ngga kayaknya hehe.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Saudara?

**Previous Chap :**

Seingatnya, Naruto masih terkunci di dalam kamar karena perbuatannya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto sudah terkunci hampir selama 20 jam—sejak kemarin siang.

Karena merasa tidak enak hati, Ino langsung menuruni ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Setelah dirinya sudah sedikit rapi, Ino keluar kamar dan menghampiri kamar Naruto.

Saat dia sudah berdiri depan depan kamar adiknya itu, Ino inginnya langsung membukakan kunci, lalu langsung meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya. Tapi, karena situasi kemarin benar-benar memungkinkan Naruto yang marah besar kepadanya, ia memutuskan cara lain.

Sambil menelan ludah, Ino mengangkat tangannya, dan mengetuk pelan kamar tersebut, tiga kali.

**Tok tok tok.**

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino merasa maklum karena ini juga masih jam 05.00 pagi. Karena itu, Ino melakukan _step_ selanjutnya, yaitu membukakan kunci.

**Cklek.**

Ketika kunci sudah dia buka, masalah selesai. Setelah itu, Ino langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar agar dapat mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

**Sreek.**

Tepat di jam 16.00, terdengarlah suara pintu geser yang terbuka. Ternyata itu adalah Ino yang baru saja sampai ke rumah—sepulang dari kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah. Usai melepaskan sepatunya di depan, ia mulai berjalan ke bagian dalam rumah yang terlihat sepi.

Ketika ia memasuki daerah ruang tengah, Ino langsung duduk di sofa dan kemudian menaruh tas ke pangkuannya. Ia menyender, menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia benar-benar kelewat lelah. Padahal tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain duduk di meja sekolah untuk memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

Perlahan-lahan, suara detikan jarum jam merajalela di indra pendengarannya. Tanpa di minta, Ino kembali membuka kedua kelopak mata, dan mengedip beberapa kali. Ia menguap pelan. Dia ngantuk.

Sesudahnya, ia terdiam. Bersama tatapan mata malas, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Baru ia sadari bahwa TV tidak sedang menyala. Padahal sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari lama bahwa... Naruto sering menonton TV di sore hari.

Mengingat Naruto, kedua matanya terbelalak.

Sontak saja ia langsung menegakan posisi duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dari matanya yang menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dapat dipastikan bahwa Ino sedang mencari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya... seseorang.

Ya, dia mencari Naruto.

Setelah meyakini bahwa di lantai satu ini tidak ada siapa-siapa; tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan saudaranya, Ino segera menghadap ke arah tangga atas. Pandangannya menerawang.

Apa jangan-jangan Naruto masih berada di kamarnya?

.

.

.

**HEART & CLOVER**

"**Heart & Clover" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze & Ino Yamanaka]**

**Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Semi-M, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTH. **Saudara?

.

.

Karena firasat itu sedikit mengganggunya, Ino berkeinginan untuk bangkit dari sofa dan segera ke lantai atas. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Ia tetap duduk di permukaan sofa yang empuk.

Gadis berwajah cantik itu menggeleng pelan.

Untuk apa ia memedulikan Naruto? Paling saat ini Naruto sedang tidur atau jalan-jalan keluar...

Ino mendesah malas. Pikiran yang menumpuk di otaknya ini semakin membuat tubuhnya lelah.

Mendapati suasana di dalam rumah yang terus hening, Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat mengalihkan pemikirannya dari Naruto. Pertamanya, ia menaikan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke sofa—sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Ia ambil _remote_ yang sempat tertiban oleh punggungnya, lalu ia menyalakan TV.

Sebuah program TV sempat membuat kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu terpaku selama beberapa detik. Namun, lagi-lagi bayangan tentang Naruto menghampirinya. Bola matanya melirik ke arah kanan atas, tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Coba biarkan Ino untuk mengingat-ingat sebentar...

Kalau tidak salah, kemarin ia memang sempat mengunci Naruto di dalam kamar. Namun tadi pagi ia yakin dirinya sudah membuka kunci tersebut. Lalu kenapa pria jabrik itu (terlihat seperti) belum turun? Apa mungkin Naruto belum sadar kalau kamarnya sudah tak terkunci lagi?

Sedikit demi sedikit, perasaan tidak enak mulai menghampiri ruang hati Ino. Entah kenapa ia menjadi cemas dan juga kepikiran. Apa mungkin... terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ke Naruto di dalam kamar itu?

Diawali dengan menelan ludah, Ino berdiri. Dirinya—yang masih mengenakan seragam _sailor_ khas SMA-nya itu—segera menaiki tangga atas. Setelah dirinya berada di lantai dua, dari tempatnya berdiri, ia pandangi pintu kamar Naruto yang masih tertutup. Ino pun mendekat dan melihat sebuah kunci yang tertancap di lubangnya—menandakan bahwa Ino benar-benar telah membuka kuncinya tadi pagi; sebelum sekolah.

Ino ingin sekali memastikan—apakah Naruto ada di dalam kamar, atau sudah keluar—namun ia masih sedikit ragu.

Gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk memejamkan kedua mata, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Dia ulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh daun pintu.

Setidaknya... tak apa-apa kan kalau hanya sekedar memeriksa?

**Cklek.**

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto, terlihatlah sebuah ruangan kecil yang lumayan rapi dan sepi. Dapat terasa secara jelas bahwa pria itu sedang tidak ada di dalam.

Karena rasa penasarannya telah terpenuhi, Ino pun berniat untuk langsung menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan melanjutkan aktifitas sorenya seperti biasa. Namun niat Ino terhenti, ia tidak jadi menutup pintu. Itu disebabkan oleh adanya sesuatu yang seperti menahannya—agar tidak langsung meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Gadis pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir _ponytail_ itu menurunkan tangannya melepaskan daun pintu. Ia melamun sewaktu melihat kamar Naruto yang bercatkan warna _peach_ pucat tersebut. Kalau dilihat-lihat, semua perabotan minimalis—yang ada di sana—tertata dengan baik, lantai bersih tanpa debu, dan tak ada satu pun noda di dinding. Menyadari pemandangan itu, Ino lumayan terkejut. Tampaknya, Naruto benar-benar merawat kamarnya.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah tak pernah lagi membereskan kamar Naruto semenjak adiknya itu berusia 5 tahun. Tapi, kenapa ruangan ini bisa lebih bersih—bahkan 'jauh' lebih bersih—dari pada kamarnya sendiri?

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kaki Ino melangkah. Secara otomatis, dirinya memasuki kamar Naruto.

Setelah berjalan sebanyak lima meter, Ino terdiam. Iris birunya menangkap sebuah benda yang membuatnya sedikit mematung.

Tepat di hadapannya, terlihatlah sebuah meja belajar berukuran kecil. Buku-buku pelajaran kelas 1 berjejer dengan rapih di sana. Di mulai dari buku belajar membaca, menulis angka, dan bahasa inggris dasar.

Melihatnya, tentu saja Ino tidak bisa menahan rasa _shock_-nya.

Ternyata benar... dia bukannya sedang _stress_ ataupun gila. Naruto yang setahunya masih kelas 1 SD itu bukanlah hal maya, ilusi, atau apalah namanya. Dia nyata. Naruto adalah adiknya, bukan kakaknya—seperti apa kata orang-orang.

Dalam diam, Ino mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran yang terjejer dan membukanya. Benar saja, tertulis nama Naruto Namikaze di sana.

Tapi... bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa berubah menjadi dewasa dalam proses satu malam?

"Hhffhh..." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sangat irasional, memang. Meski alasannya masih tidak jelas, mau tidak mau Ino harus memaksakan otaknya untuk mempercayai ketidakjelasan ini.

Karena, bukti perubahan Naruto—dari kecil ke besar—terdapat di kamar ini; yang mungkin memang hanya ada di sini.

Ino menaruh kembali buku tersebut di permukaan meja. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya menemukan beberapa _frame_ foto dengan berbagai macam ukuran di sudut belakang meja. Gadis remaja itu menggambil _frame_ tersebut dan melihat foto apa yang terpajang di sana. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto keluarga, di mana ada mereka bertiga di dalamnya—ayah, ibu dan dirinya yang masih kecil. Di dalam foto lusuh barusan, dapat terekspos dengan jelas kalau perut ibunya terlihat 'besar'. Itu dikarenakan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kandungan.

Di sana, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia.

Raut Ino berubah datar. Apalagi sesaat ia mendapati wajah ayah tirinya—Minato Namikaze. Dialah seorang pria yang sudah membuat keluarganya hancur berantakan. Tapi ia tepis terlebih dulu pemikiran itu, karena ada satu hal yang membuatnya lebih terheran.

Dari mana Naruto medapatkan foto lama ini? Seingatnya, setahun yang lalu ia pernah meremas foto tersebut lalu meleparkannya ke tong sampah. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto memungutnya?

Ino mendesah malas. Dia lempar _frame_ plastik itu begitu saja ke meja. Ketika ia berniat akan keluar kamar, lagi-lagi niatnya batal karena dirinya sempat melihat sebuah _frame_ yang kali ini lumayan besar.

Ino mengambilnya. Dan sewaktu ia melihat apa yang tepajang di foto tersebut, Ino terbelalak bukan main. Ternyata, di dalam _frame_ barusan... ada sebuah kertas buku tulis—yang mungkin sengaja Naruto sobek. Di permukaan kertas tersebut, ada sebuah gambar yang adik kecilnya itu buat dengan krayon. Meski tidak begitu bagus dan terkesan jelek, Ino masih tetap mengerti apa maksud dari gambaran Naruto.

Di sana, tergambar jelas seorang perempuan. Berponi samping, serta rambut yang diikat satu. Sedangkan, di sebelahnya ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik—selayaknya matahari. Kedua orang itu tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa, ada sebuah garis menyatukan tangan mereka. Di bawah semua itu, tertulislah sebuah kalimat.

'Aku dan kakak tersayang.'

Ino terdiam.

Di gambar itu... pasti dia dan Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Ino menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa kedua bola matanya memanas, segenang air bening memburamkan pandangannya. Ino segera mengadahkan wajah, lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Di dalam hati, ia terus menyemangati diri sendiri agar tidak menangis karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Namun secara mendadak, ada sebuah hal yang mengejutkan terjadi dari arah belakang.

**BLAM!**

Suara bantingan pintu itu sontak saja membuat Ino tersentak dan membalikan tubuh.

Dan saat ia melihat Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, Ino terbelalak. Terutama sewaktu ia melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menunjukan kemarahan yang teramat sangat dalam.

"Kenapa? Lagi bernostalgia dengan barang-barangku, hm?" Tanyanya dengan suara sinis, nyaris menyiratkan sebuah dendam yang hendak ia balaskan sekarang juga.

**Cklek.**

Ino berniat menjelaskan, namun karena mendapati Naruto yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar—terlihat dari gerakan tangan yang bergerak di balik punggungnya—Ino langsung membeku di tempatnya berdiri. "Ke-Kenapa kau mengunci pintu?"

Sesudahnya, Naruto mendengus. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat pose menyerah. Sembari menyeringai, ia pun berjalan mendekati Ino. "Iya, ya. Aku lupa. Untuk apa dikunci? Jelas-jelas hanya kita berdua yang ada di rumah ini..."

Ino yang menyadari adanya keanehan dari Naruto pun langsung memundurkan langkahnya sampai pinggangnya menyentuh meja. "Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Masih bertanya, eh?" Desisnya, yang sedikit terdengar penuh amarah. Kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan Ino. Bila diukur, mungkin jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal. Naruto pun mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, kemudian Lalu pemilik kulit _tan_ itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mencengkram erat dasi seragam _sailor_ Ino yang berwarna merah.

Ino berniat menepis tangan Naruto, tapi nyatanya pria itu sudah duluan bertindak. Ditariknya dasi Ino, lalu dia lempar gadis pirang itu ke ranjang kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah mereka.

Sontak saja, punggung Ino menabrak kasur. Ino yang terkejut bukan main itu langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup. Ia ingin langsung beranjak, namun sayangnya Naruto sudah menibannya.

Tanpa asas kelembutan, Naruto mencengkram kedua pipi Ino dengan telapak tangannya dan kemudian berdesis di depan wajahnya. "Kemarin, kau menggodaku. Ingat? KAU MENGGODAKU AGAR BISA DAPAT MENGUNCIKU DI SINI, SEHINGGA KAU BISA BERCINTA DENGAN GAARA, KAN!?"

Bentakan Naruto membuat tubuh Ino bergetar hebat.

Ia ingin melawan—ingin membalas ucapan dari pria dewasa itu.

Tapi... Ino ketakutan. Rahang mulutnya terasa kaku.

"Karena itu..." Dengan merendahkan intonasi suaranya, Naruto berendahkan nada suaranya. Ia berucap lirih dan menyeringai. "Sekarang... aku menuntutmu untuk melanjutkan apa yang kemarin kau minta."

"A-Apa—?"

Belum sempat Ino berbicara, Naruto tiba-tiba memaksa kepalanya untuk mengadah. Detik berikutnya, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Ino. Saat Ino merasakan ada gigitan kasar di sana, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Gigi-gigi tajam Naruto seakan menembus kulitnya. Pria itu menggigitnya keras. Sebuah jeritan keluar. Kedua bahu Ino naik; ia dibuat tegang akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"SA-SAKIIT! LEPAS! LEPAS, NARUTO!"

Ketika Naruto melepaskan gigitannya, Ino melemas—seolah-olah baru diberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas lagi. Tapi, Naruto belum mau berhenti. Lidah pria itu keluar dan mendesak kulitnya. Menyentuhnya, membasahinya.

Ino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan mulailah ia memberontak. Tangan kanannya menjambak helaian jabrik Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh pria yang semakin menekannya di kasur itu.

"Sakit! Minggir! Minggir dariku—ukh!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyerah, ia malah mengunci kedua tangan Ino—yang tadi terus-terusan memukulinya—di atas kepalanya. Naruto pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik seragam _sailor_ yang dikenakan Ino, berniat membukanya. Suara kain yang ditarik paksa itu menyebabkan seragamnya terancam melar.

"Ja-Jangan, bodoh!"

Ino menjadi cemas.

"Ce-Cepat lepaskan aku!" Susah payah Ino melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto dan mencoba menggerakan telapak tangannya dengan kencang.

**PLAK!**

Tamparan tadi membuat Naruto sedikit terdiam. Di kesempatan itu, Ino berteriak dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kita bersaudara! Ingat itu!"

Naruto keras. "Apa katamu? Bersaudara?"

"IYA! KITA BERSAUDARA! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAU—HMPPH!"

Sebuah ciuman kasar diterima di kedua belah bibir Ino. Jeritan Ino terbenam. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua kakinya yang tadinya menendang-nendang kini menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan. Semua itu dikarenakan syaraf di otaknya yang sedikit membeku akibat lumatan-lumatan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

Kecapan demi kecapan terdengar. Suara engahan nafas serta erangan menjadi latar belakang dari itu semua. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas—tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan bibir Ino darinya.

"Katamu... kita itu bersaudara..." Karena sebuah emosi yang membuatnya jadi panas, Naruto menggeram. "Tapi sejak kapan kau menganggapku adik, hah? SEJAK KAPAN!?"

Usai dibentak seperti itu, Ino pun menangis terisak. Ia memiringkan kepala sekaligus menunduk. Tangannya yang sudah dilepaskan oleh Naruto pun mulai menutupi bibirnya yang basah dan memerah.

Di detik itu, mulanya Naruto merasa sedikit kasihan. Tapi ketika ia kembali mengingat segala perbuatan yang pernah Ino lakukan bersama Gaara, rasa simpatinya tertebas habis. Emosinya kembali memanas. Layaknya orang yang gelap mata, Naruto kembali memaksa Ino untuk mengadah agar bibirnya bisa kembali mencium bibir lembut Ino.

Awalnya hanya decapan lidah dan suara ranjang yang sedikit berdecitlah yang mendominasi ruangan, namun sebuah pemikiran membuat Naruto mengendurkan serangannya. Ino langsung menyampingkan wajah, mengambil oksigen. Suara nafas Ino yang begitu terdengar menyesakan itu menyita perhatian Naruto.

Mendapati ekspresi tersebut dari Ino, Naruto tersentak. Apalagi saat ia menyadari apa yang barusan ia perbuat ke Ino. Naruto memundurkan kepalanya, lalu iris mata _sapphire_-nya—yang kini terbelalak—langsung melihat penampilan saudara tiri. Ia tak berkedip. Dipandanginya lagi baju seragam sekolah Ino yang sedikit beratakan. Terutama helaian rambutnya—karena tergesek-gesek permukaan kasur.

"Ja-Jangan..." Ino memohon lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih serak. Tetesan air mata terus keluar dan mengaliri pelipisnya.

Melihat itu, secara cepat Naruto menghentikan segala niat perbuatannya. Mata pria itu menyipit. Ia berdesis. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia kepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Khh... sial..." Pria itu bergumam. Sisanya, tak ada suara. Hanya isakan tangis Ino-lah yang kini mendominasi seisi ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap _aquamarine_ itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kenapa kalau kau sama Gaara mau... tapi kalau bersamaku tidak, hah?" Naruto berbisik.

Setelahnya, Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jika dilihat dari mata Ino yang sedang berkaca-kaca, gadis berambut pirang itu tau bahwa wajah Naruto sedang menunjukan raut penyesalan.

Ya, Naruto menyesal. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa dorongan dari dalam dirinya sehingga ia bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Naruto pun mengangkat tubuhnya, menjauhkan diri. Lalu ia berdiri dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar—menggunakan kunci pintu yang telah ia buka.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Ino hanya bisa memandangi plafon kamar, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia hela nafas panjang-panjang dan barulah ia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan cuaca di atas rumah tidak menunjukan perbedaan dari hari-hari sebelumnya, masih cerah seperti biasa. Namun tampaknya ada yang terasa lain dari kedua manusia yang menghuni rumah bernuansa _soft yellow_ itu. Terutama seorang gadis yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Pertama, dia terlambat bangun. Dan saat menyadarinya pun Ino masih bergerak dengan lesu. Masalahnya, peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuat _mood_-nya untuk ke sekolah menjadi hancur.

Kalaupun ia berniat membolos, itu lebih parah lagi. Masalahnya, Naruto berada di rumah. Pasti ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu apabila ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk.

Ino mengenakan seragamnya dalam diam. Setelah merasa dirinya rapih, Ino melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Seperti biasa, ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_. Sesudah sedikit puas dengan penampilannya, Ino menurunkan pandangannya ke arah leher. Di permukaan lehernya—yang sedikit mengarah ke bahu—terdapat sebuah bekas gigitan Naruto yang sangat besar. Apalagi luka itu berwarna merah yang sangat mencolok.

Ino menghela nafas lewat hidung. Ia coba terlebih dulu untuk menyentuh luka itu dengan ujung jarinya, tapi seperti dugaan, ia berdesis. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia mencoba menutupi bekas gigitan itu dengan cara menekankan telapak tangannya ke leher.

"Sakit..."

Kedua matanya mengernyit. Ino pun segera membuka matanya. Lalu melihat ekspresi tersiksa miliknya di pantulan cermin. Tampaknya ia harus menutupi bagian lehernya, tentunya agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat bekas ini.

Segeralah Ino membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil syal. Ia kalungkan syal itu ke lehernya. Karena bekas tersebut telah tertutup dengan baik, Barulah Ino mengambil tasnya dan keluar. Ia akan pergi sekolah.

.

.

**~zo : heart & clover~**

.

.

Seperti dugaan Ino yang sebelumnya, pagi ini bel masuk berbunyi ketika Ino baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah. Gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat panik itu terus saja berlari menuju kelas di mana ia diajar. Di sela larian, tangannya terus memegangi syal dan tak jarang juga membenarkan poni serta rambutnya.

Ketika sudah di berada di koridor depan kelas, ia memelankan langkahnya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Dia tempelkan punggungnya ke dinding—yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Dia menghirup banyak oksigen, lalu menghembuskannya cepat-cepat. Ia sedang bersusah payah untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama semenit, ia hela nafasnya keras-keras, lalu berbalik.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Permisi..."

Ketika Ino membuka pintu geser dan memasuki kelas, Sakura yang berada di bangku tengah langsung tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya. Tapi tampaknya sang guru yang sedang mengajar kali ini mempunyai reaksi yang berbeda. Pria berwajah seram itu terlihat kesal karena ada muridnya yang tidak disiplin—sampai-sampai bisa datang terlambat.

"Yamanaka, kau tau ini jam berapa?"

Ino melirikan matanya ke sekitar. "Ng... i-iya..."

"Baguslah. Sekarang, berdiri di koridor." Katanya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahya, tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mematuhi beliau.

**. . .**

Sesudah jam pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_ yang berlangsung selama sejam itu selesai, guru bertubuh tegap tersebut keluar kelas. Ino—yang sebelumnya menyender di dinding pun—langsung segera menegakan kembali tubuhnya. Diliriknya Asuma-_sensei_ yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan malas.

Tak lama, terlihatlah Sakura yang juga mengikuti guru sejarah itu untuk keluar kelas.

"Haruno..."

"Ya, _sensei_?"

"Urusi sahabatmu..." Ia berkata sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas yang akan ia ajarkan selanjutnya.

Setelah Asuma-_sensei_ pergi, Sakura mendekati Ino yang masih memasang wajah lesu. Melihat Ino yang seperti itu, kedua tangan Sakura menangkup pipi Ino agar membuatnya sedikit mengadah.

"Kau kenapa? Kesal karena Asuma-_sensei_ menghukummu, ya?"

Iris _aquamarine_ Ino menatap lekat kedua mata Sakura. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau lagi sakit?"

"Tidak." Ino mencoba tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa terlambat?"

"Entah, mungkin karena bangun kesiangan."

Sembari menghembuskan nafas lewat hidung, Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya. Ia mundur selangkah, kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Ino.

"Aneh..."

"Hm? Aneh kenapa?"

"Kau bilang dirimu terlambat, tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya memakai syal..."

Di saat itu, Ino sedikit tersentak. Segeralah ia mengencangkan syal yang melingkari lehernya. "Ng, i-iya. Tadi kebetulan aja ada di dekat tas, jadi kupakai. Lagi pula... memangnya ada apa dengan syal? Kan aku hanya lagi mencoba _trend_ baru."

"Itu _trend_ yang sudah kuno, Ino. Lagi pula, siapa sih yang senang memakai syal di saat cuaca sedang panas seperti ini?"

Ino hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sedikit memaksa. Berhubung ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di depan Sakura—karena takut ketahuan—akhirnya Ino berbisik pelan. "Sakura, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau tunggu aku di kelas aja, ya. _Bye_..."

Sakura mengangguk, dan Ino pun lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menghindari topik yang membahas syalnya ini.

Namun ketika Ino yang sedikit berlari itu melewati pintu, tampaknya ia sedang mendapatkan kesialan. Karena dengan tidak sengaja ujung syalnya tersangkut di bagian pintu, sehingga syal tipis itu terlepas begitu saja ke lantai.

Ino terkejut. Dengan buru-buru ia langsung berbalik dan mengambil syalnya. Namun ketika ia akan memakai syal itu kembali, suara Sakura membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Ino... lehermu luka, ya?"

"E-Eh?" Ino mulai terbata sewaktu Sakura menyamperinya secara langsung.

"Tadi aku melihat ada sesuatu yang merah... dan besar di lehermu."

"Yang mana? Aku tidak luka kok."

"Itu, yang dibalik syalmu!" Nada Sakura naik satu oktaf. Tampaknya ia khawatir. Dengan buru-buru ia menarik lagi syal Ino dan terlihatlah sebuah memar yang menyerupai bekas gigitan. "Ini... bekas apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino menelan ludah.

"Be-Bekas? Apa maksudmu, _forehead_? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tau, Ino. Jangan membodohiku..."

Merasa ada dua manik _emerald_ yang menatapnya, Ino memalingkan wajah. Ia menyesal telah menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Seandainya ia menggerai rambut pirang panjangnya, mungkin memar itu tidak akan terlalu terekspos.

"Ino, jawab aku..."

"Hanya gigitan nyamuk."

"Tidak mungkin."

Ino memandang mata Sakura. "Kalau bukan, memangnya apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya kepadaku..."

Ino menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. "Kau inginnya aku memberikan keterangan yang jujur atau yang bohong?"

"Jujur."

Ino terdiam. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku... digigit paksa."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. "Sama siapa!?"

Ino menggeleng, lalu ia mengawali kalimatnya dengan jeda yang lumayan panjang. "Itu perbuatan... Naruto."

"Tidak mungkin!" Tolaknya dengan cepat. "Pasti Gaara, kan!?"

"Sayangnya ini perbuatan Naruto, bukan Gaara."

"Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura menggenggam tangannya. "Kau harus jujur kepadaku, Ino!"

"Sudah kubilang ini perbuatan Naruto, bukan Gaara! Gaara sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti menyalahkan Naruto karena kau tidak mau aku menyalahkan pacar rusakmu itu, kan!?"

Merasa Sakura telah menjelek-jelekan Gaara di depannya, Ino menjadi sedikit kesal. "Gaara-_kun_ tidak rusak! Herannya, untuk apa kau menyambungkan ini ke Gaara!?"

"Karena Gaara itu terlalu posesif! Pasti dia memaksamu, kan!? Jujur!"

"Bukan!" Ino bersikeras. "Sudah kubilang kalau gigitan ini perbuatan Naruto! Kenapa kau masih tidak percaya denganku!?"

"Iya! Aku memang tidak bisa percaya! Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi percaya denganmu sejak kau pacaran dengan Gaara! Kau berubah! Kau jadi sering berbohong kepadaku!"

"Aku memangnya berbohong apa!?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa saja yang sudah kau perbuat dengan Gaara?" Suara Sakura memelan, tapi tetap saja terdengar menusuk. "Dan kau... tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku. Kau hanya bilang kalau Gaara itu adalah sosok pria yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tapi... nyatanya apa? Dari semua yang kutau: kau hanya dibuatnya rusak, Ino."

Ino terdiam. Iris _aquamarine_-nya tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Sakura yang mendesaknya.

Memang, ia juga sadar akan hal itu. Dia banyak berbohong. Bahkan ia tidak bercerita apapun ke Sakura mengenai kegadisannya yang sudah direbut Gaara. Dan sekali lagi... Ino membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Gaara merubah hidupnya. Gaara membuatnya lebih bahagia... dan rusak. Tapi untuk apa yang dibahas saat ini—tentang siapa yang menggigitnya—adalah benar; bukan kebohongan. Naruto-lah yang menggigitnya, bukan Gaara.

"Dan karena itu semua, aku yakin sekali kalau gigitan itu pasti perbuatan Gaara—"

"CUKUP!"

Bentakan Ino membuat Sakura yang sedang emosi itu berhenti berbicara. Dilihatnya Ino yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak... terserah! Aku tidak peduli!"

Sesudah mengatakan itu, segeralah Ino berbalik dan langsung berlari untuk pergi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar membutuhkan toilet untuk bisa menghapus air matanya dengan air wastafel.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aaaa, gomen ne lama update-nya. Tapi semoga saja kalian masih sudi membacanya... anw, chap ini udah kuedit sedikit (abisnya tadi banyak typos dan kalimat yang belibet sih). Gomen ya... :(**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**meinkmpf, wikan, abi-putraramadhan, Moku-Chan, miikoichi, Guest, Mistic Shadow, gdtop, Chika, Nana, me, Iztii Marshall, kobato-chan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Pig in The Sky, BlueSapphire-Marine, zielavena96, the lonely keybearer, asep w c, uchiha cullen.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Update-nya kelamaan. **Gomenn. Utang fict-ku banyak sih di sana-sini sih... :( **Kok Naruto punya kekuatan untuk tumbuh besar? **Bukan kekuatan, tapi keajaiban hehe. Nanti aku jelasin deh pokoknya. **Naruto ngapain aja di kamar? Apa dia pingsan? **Ahaha, dia cuma diem. **Mudah-mudahan Ino sayang ke Naruto-nya sebagai saudara, bukan cinta. **Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-nya? #jejeng. **Chap 3 kemaren kayak nonton film action? **Eh? Action? :)) **Meskipun banyak yang irasional, tetep seru. **Arigatou... karena review ini, aku langsung mikir gimana cara bikin yang irasional menjadi sedikit rasional :'D **Gaara dibuat sama Hinata dong. **Pairing yang kubawa di sini udah dua. Kalo kebanyakan, susah aturnya huhu. **Buat Hinata jadi jahat dong. **Wah, mana mungkin aku tega ngebuat Hinata jadi jahat. **Chap depan kasih kebahagiaan untuk Naruto dong. **Ngg, apa chap ini udah disebut bahagia? #dor. **Apa nanti Ino bakalan minta maaf ke Naruto? **Liat aja nanti. **Adegan Ino nge-flirt Naruto bikin deg-degan. **Arigatouu. Gomen chap ini flirt-nya lebih parah, soalnya emang semi-M sih.** Setauku melakukan hubungan xyz dengan pacar tuh udah umum untuk remaja Jepang. **Ah, baguslah. Jadi di sini pasti ngga ada yang protes (selain Naruto) :') **Sangkain pas Ino buka pintu, bakalan ditarik sama Naruto. **Sebenernya sih pengennya chap ini gabung sama chap 3, tapi karena kepanjangan, aku potong hehe. **Kenapa ngga pindah ke rated M? **Karena aku ngga mau mindahin :')

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
